The Burden They Hold
by Kazekage-Sand-Butterfly
Summary: Ayuki is transferred to the Konoha University. She hoped she will meet a lot of people and make a lot of friends. But when she discover who's her roommate. She hates it. But will she get along with her roommate? Will she make any friends? But what if they found out about her strange ability? And what would she think about her roommate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! hopefully you like this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ayuki's POV**

" Aaaw man, I'm late!" I sighed en ran so fast as I can to the Konoha University. I can't believe that I have overslept on my first day. Hopefully they will not mind that. I hope there will be nice people on the University.

" Yes, I see the gate!" I ran faster, and dragged my purse with me. If it was right my stuff will be already in my room. Hopefully I have a nice roommate. Someone I can get along. That we have a lot of fun. Talking about boys. I must laugh by the thoughts that we could talk about boys. I hope I will find a nice guy.

As soon as I entered the gate around the corner it suddenly became black before my eyes, and slammed to the ground. " Damnit!" I heard someone say. I open my eyes and I felt that I was lying on my back. I got up and rubbed the back of my head. " What was that? " I looked forward and saw a boy lying on the ground. With his back towards me, I saw that he had red hair. He got up and looked angry to me, and he must blushing? I saw that he was looking downwards and so did I, and I saw that my skirt had come through the fall up. " KYAAAAA!" I immediately went sitting well, and did my skirt well. " Pervert!" I looked blushing to the boy. And with a little angry.

**Gaara's POV**

" Pervert?!" I looked angry at her. " First, you are the one who bumped into me, and second it is your fault that your skirt came up!" Great on my first school day I'm late, bumped to the ground. Really great. I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes and grabbed my bag. It couldn't me careless that she was still sitting on the ground, but I couldn't let her sitting there. Reluctantly, I put out my hand to help her up. She looked at me, and hesitated to grab my hand, but she came up with difficulty. I was looking what was going on, and saw that she had a wound on her knee. " If I was you, I should go to the nurse. You have a wound on your knee. " I said on a monotone tone.

" Uhm… Thank you…" She looked blushing and was doing her clothes right. I walked to her bag and grabbed it and gave it back to her. I looked at her from top to toes. I think she is new here. I have never see her before. I looked at my watch. " Damnit!" I ran as crazy inside. And tried to be as soon as possible to find my classroom. I looked at the piece of paper which number he had, and it was classroom 5-D. I sighed, why must we begin with school on the day we came back? I reached my classroom and slammed the door open. All eyes to me, but I ignored them.

" Aah, mister No Sabaku, you are late. Go to your place. Ask your classmate what you have missed." I looked at Mr. Kakashi and nodded. And walked to my seat, next to Naruto. " Yo, man. It is nothing for you to became late. Had something happened? " Naruto looked questionably at me, and I sighed again. He must always know what happened , if I came to late in class. " Have you maybe met a hot girl on the way to school? " Naruto was laughing en pushed me against my arm. I have met a girl, but if she was hot? I don't know. And I don't care about it. " No, I was holding up because of something. " I said coldly. I grabbed my stuff and was writing things over what I missed. " And have you a room alone again this year?" Naruto looked at the blackboard and was looking what Mr. Kakashi was writing on, and writing it over and waited for my answer. " Yes, like very year. And I have no problems with it. Nicely quiet." I was writing over too what Mr. Kakashi was writing.

**Ayuki's POV**

I walked through the hallway to look where the office was of the headmistress. " He must be here somewhere." I looked at the boards on the wall and saw only numbers. I sighed, I hated to be transferred in a new school. I was so focused on the numbers at the wall that I bumped into someone. Again. " Sorry!" I didn't saw you walking. I was searching for the office of the headmistress. " I didn't dare to look at the one I bumped, and bow downwards. " Aaah you are the new one." Said a nicely women voice. I looked up and saw a women with blond hair in two tails and she had big breast. " Uhm… Yes, my name is Ayuki Moriyami. I looked at the women and gave her a shy smile. " I was looking for the office of the headmistress. " I looked at her and grabbed some papers from my purse and let her see. " Aah yes, come with me. " She waved with her hand that I must follow her.

We arrived at the office and we walked inside. I followed her and arrived in a big room. With lots of books and other stuff. " Uhm… Are you the headmistress?" I looked around in the room and walked to the desk and sat on the chair. The women was going to sit behind the desk on her chair. And lay her chin on her hands. "Do you looking forward to? To begin at the Konoha University here?" I nodded. "I'm really looking forward to." I gave her a smile and grabbed the other papers from my purse. " Those are the documents I must deliver by you. " I gave them at the women and she looked at it. " Aah, yes. You are interested in art and music." She looked at me. " Do you play al lots of instruments? " She asked me. " Uhm… Just only piano and violin." I have brought them with me, but I had heard they are already at my room. " Yes, that's right. Here have you the papers about the house rules and the number of your room. What you must know is that the boys and the girls are together. I mean, the girls sleep together with girls, and boys with boys. But in the same dorm or hallway. There are different dorms, but then together. They will come at each other room, so why separate them? But there are also rules about that. But you can read that in de documents. I will also give you a map to your room, from here. And my name is Tsunade. " She grabbed a map and draw a line of the office to my room. " Here you go. " She gave it to me and I nodded. I got up and grabbed my stuff. " I will introduce you at your class tomorrow. You lessons with other people too. Like you have chosen, art and music. The other lessons are basic lessons what you must follow. " I nodded and left the room.

It took awhile before I reached my room. I saw lot of people who were staring at me but I ignored it. I looked at the numbers at the doors and I founded it number 206. I open the door and walked inside. I looked were my bed was, and it was at the other side of the door at the wall. I walked to my bed and looked at the side were my roommate will sleep. " Why are all this guy stuff? Or she loved guy stuff. " I ignored it cleaned up my stuff. I was searching for my violin and sat it in a standard next to my bed. Properly clean up my clothes. Grabbed my books and lay them on a shelf above my bed. I also put there my art stuff. I made my bed, and took off my shoes. " My knee." I walked out of the room and was searching for the shared bathrooms. After awhile I founded it. I made some toilet paper wet and dipped it on my wound. " Shit…" Why must I bumped into him? He will also think… I sighed and I cleaned my wound more, I blew onto it and it began to stung. " the next time I put on my stockings. " I threw the toilet paper in the trash can and walked back to my room.

**Gaara's POV**

Finally the lessons are over. " Hey, Gaara. Are you coming with us to the mall? We going there with a group. Just to relax, you know." I shook my head to him. " I don't want, I would prefer to go to my room. Maybe tomorrow. " I gave the blonde a small smile and grabbed my bag and walked to my room. " Fine, more homework. " I sighed, why homework on the first school day? It is just ridiculous.

When I arrived in the hallway I heard music. Well, not exactly music, but sound. A melody. I followed the sound and arrived at my room. I frowned my eyebrows and slowly open my door. I was very amazed that I saw a girl. IN MY ROOM! I slammed the door closed. I saw that she was startled and turned around. What?! That can't be! Not her! That's impossible! " What are you doing in my room!" I looked angry to her. Since she came here my life is a hell. First she bumped into me, and now I must share my room with HER?! " What!? I must share the room with you?! But that can't be! You are a boy and I'm a girl! That's illegal! " She put her violin back into the standard, and I looked at her. She was not tall, maybe a head smaller than me. She had long brown blond hair in a long ponytail. She had sky blue eyes. I sighed. " Come, we are going to Tsunade. This can't be…" I threw my bag on my bed and grabbed her hand and took her with me." Hey, you can't just grab my hand and take me with you!" I ignored her and her annoying voice. I just took her with me, because I don't like that someone stays in my room, especially girls!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! hopefully you like my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ayuki's POV**

I was pulled by the red head, were I don't know the name of. Even though I wanted to make him stop, some way I know he would pull me again with him. I understand that he is mad, but he still does not be so rude! " Can you may be let go of my hand? Your pulling to hard, and it hurts. " I tried to pull my hand back in hope that he will stop and let me go. I would walk with him, because a mistake like this can't be. There must be something behind this why I'm together with a boy and to share a room. I saw that the red head stopped and let go of my hand. " Hmpf… if you come with me. " He said cold and walked further. I ran after him, until I walked beside him. " Do you maybe know why we must share a room? " I looked at him, but I don't get a answer back. Oke, bit with ignoring you don't come far. " Hello, ignoring has no use. " I looked at him angry. " Why do you think that I'm going to Tsunade? For the fun? If I knew it, I had you already kicked out of my room. " He didn't even looked at me and walked just further. How do you mean I'm coldhearted? I sighed and still followed him.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the office of Tsunade. The red head knocked and waited for a answer. After few seconds we heard that we can come in, he opened the door and took me with him. Just saying, 'would you come with me' is too much for asking. We stood with the two of us before the desk of Tsunade with next to her a women. She was tall and had short black hair, and… Had she a pig in her hands? Whatever, I have see much more crazy things. So this is nothing.

**Gaara's POV**

" Tsunade can you give us or at least me an explanation what is going on here?! Why must I share a room with her?!" I pointed to her and was not so happy. I saw she looked at me angry but I don't care. I have lost my peace and privacy because of her, who bumped into me this morning! " So may I have an explanation?! " I stood for Tsunade with my arms crossed for my chest. " Well… The point is, there was no more rooms. And because you would have a room for your own. These past years that you are here on the University, I had not another choice then to choose to put her in your room. I know it is illegal. And besides nothing will happen between you two, because if you two read the home rules and those disobey, you are both standing out of the gate. And that bad can't be, right? She is a girl and you are a boy. You will certainly good to get along well with each other. So… More questions Sabaku? " She looked at me sternly. I know that I not must go against her. I sighed and nodded. " No more questions, and I get it. " I turned around and walked out of the office back to my room.

Few minutes hasn't passed by and I heard footsteps who followed me. I turned around saw that it was her. I looked back forward. " Have you already eat? " I walked further and still forward. " Uhm… No not really. I wanted to wait for my roommate, but it looks like it was you. " I looked over my shoulder and saw she was sticking her tongue out to me. I looked back and a small grin formed on my lips. This would be a difficult year. " Have you money? Or money in the room? " I saw she walked beside me. " I have it in the room. Where would you go? "

" We are going to the mall. "

**Ayuki's POV**

Few minutes later we arrived at our room. We stepped inside and walked to each side of the room. I grabbed my purse and looked for my wallet hoe many money I had. " Is ten dollar enough? " I saw that he nodded while he was searching for his wallet. At least I thought he was searching. I made my purse ready, and looked to my wound and saw he was almost disappeared. I sighed.

" Are you ready? " The red head looked at me and I nodded and followed him the dorm out. We walked together to the gate and showed our pass to the guard and walked further. The whole road to the mall was it quiet. On the other side I hated it, but on the other side it was nice. Just silence. But I wish there was talking between us… " And, what kind of lessons do you follow? At least the lessons you may choose. I have chose music and art. " I looked at him and waited. " I have photography and PE. " He said on a monotone tone. " But PE have we all together, right? " I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " Yes, that's right. But I have extra lessons in that. " He still looks forward. Don't he know that it is rude to talk to someone who you even not look at. " Oh, I didn't knew that you could do that. " And after that I didn't get an answer anymore. Man guys are difficult and annoying. And I'm stuck with one. I hate my life…

**Gaara's POV**

Man… Can't she even shut up? She just talked without stopping. It is well interested that she had chose art and music. She was playing violin when I saw her in my room. And the shelf above her bed stands full of art stuff. " What do you like to eat? " An another subject, I don't want to think about school right know. And I am very hungry. I looked at her and then at her knew. And I was amazed that her wound was almost disappeared. But that's impossible. Though it was a small wound, so fast just can't. But I thought that is was a best idea to not ask to her about her wound. Anyway I don't care. I looked back at her and waited for an answer. " Uhm… I'm not as well known here. So I don't know what we have here where we can eat. " She looked innocent to me and I sighed. " We could eat pizza somewhere. If you want to. " I looked at her again and she nodded. I gave her a small smile and took her hand and pulled her to a pizzeria. " H-H-Hey, why are you always taken my hand! It is rude to take my hand every time " And there she started again, about taken her hand, that is rude. Bla bla bla bla bla bla…

After we finally arrived at the pizzeria I let go of her hand. And heard whispering out of her mouth that she called me a pervert. I tried to be calm. No one have ever called me a pervert. So how dare she to call me a pervert! I walked into the pizzeria and searching for a table. The blonde was following me and sat at the opposite of me of the table. Now I was thinking about, I don't even know her name. want I know it? I sighed. " Everything alright? You sighing a lot. Hihi. " I looked at her and saw her smiling. " And why are you smiling? But yeah, everything is alright. Except that my first school day is fucked up. Not only because of you, but because of school too. " I looked at her cold. " Sorry…" She looked downwards and I know that she felt uncomfortable. I saw some people looking at us. And would not that people were talking in the mall about me. I also saw some people from the university. " No, I must say sorry… I do not have anything onto you. I had just a bad day. That's all. " Hopefully I will cheer her up with this. Otherwise I don't what I must do then. " Do you know that a nice warm douche will help after so day? I have it too sometimes and I always take a warm douche. " She gave me a smile and I gave a small smile back. " Maybe I can do that. " I called the waiter and we ordered. I ordered a pizza tuna with coke and she ordered a pizza salami with coke too.

" Now we are compelled to sleep together. " I didn't said it all to noisy, because of the people who living too on the university. " But I'm only just realized that I do not even know your name. " I looked at her, and I saw that she looked back at me. Her blue eyes were so beautiful. Like a ocean. I shook my head. What the heck?! Why am I thinking about that?! " Uhm… Everything alright? " She looked at me worried. " Yes everything is alright. Just as I say I had a bad day today. " Our drinks came, and we must only wait for the pizza's. " But you ask for my name. My name is Ayuki Moriyami. And yours? " She looked at me curious. So bad it irritated me. But well, if I have to be honest, I was also very curious about her name. " My name is Gaara No Sabaku. " She looked at me with big eyes. Did I say something wrong or something? " Wow, what a name. Hihi. I'm glad that I only have to remember your first name. So Gaara. Nice name by the way. I blushed a little, but did not show it.

**Ayuki's POV**

So his name is Gaara. Nice name. And if I have to be honest, he is not bad looking, but his behavior I can't stand it. But maybe it change if we know each other better. I looked again at the menu and figured out that it was very expensive. I swallowed a few times. With ten dollar I won't get far. And didn't knew how much money Gaara had. And I find it embarrassing to borrow money from him on my first day. " Is there something? " Gaara looked at me with a questionably look, and I hesitated to tell him. " Well… I figured just out that it is very expensive. And I don't come far with my ten dollar. " I didn't dare to look at him. And looked at the glass filled with coke. " You can borrow some from me. When do you get money again? " He looked at me normal and took some sips from his coke. " I don't know… My sister must still send a message when she can give me money. I had told her that I will search for a job. " I also took some sips from my cola. And few seconds later we got our pizza's cut and all.

" You can forget that, looking for a job. The best thing you could do is just following school and relax when you can. Otherwise you will break. It happened by some students. " He took some bites from his pizza. " Really?! I will tell her that. In any case, thank you! " I smiled and goes further with eating.

After we are done with eating and drinking, I gave my ten dollar at Gaara, and he pays. " I tried to get as soon as possible money, to pay you back. " He shook his head. " See it as a welcome present. " And we walked back to the dorm.

**Gaara's POV**

When we finally are back in our room I threw my bag somewhere in the room and let me fall on my bed. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was just 8 p.m. and I had still homework to do. Argh… I got up and grabbed my schoolbag and sit at the desk and started with my homework. " If you want you can already take a shower. The showers are separated. The left side are for the boy and the right side are for the girls. I looked at her and she nodded to me. She grabbed her stuff and walked to the douches. For god sake finally alone! I lay my head on the desk and tried to empty my head with silence. But that was for a short time, because I heard a familiar voice storms into the room. " Gaara, why haven't tell you that sleep with a girl in your room! " Naruto closed the door and let himself fall on my bed. " Because it is none of your business. " I sighed and tried to focus on my homework… But if Naruto was with me, I could forget about that.

" And? Is she nice? Have she big breast? A nice butt? " Naruto bombed me with questions about Ayuki. What irritated me very much. " Whatever Naruto! I don't pay attention to that. The only thing that I know is that she have brown blond hair and sky blue eyes. For the rest I don't nothing about her. " I looked at him irritated. " Where is she anyway? Have you hide her somewhere in the room? " Naruto must laugh, but I not. " Nee, she is taken a shower, and when she comes back. You leave this room so that I can take a shower. " I stopped with making homework. I put bag my homework in my schoolbag. And leaned back in the chair. " She has a lot of stuff. " I looked with Naruto at her side of the room. " As long it don't lay on my side, it's fine with me."

**Ayuki's POV**

This shower was wonderful, I really needed it. Just all the tensions goes away of today. I enjoyed of the warm water what was falling on my face and body. It just felt like if someone's body was against me. I blushed and shook the thoughts out of my head. Come on Ayuki focus. I heard some girls who also were under the showers. I hoped they will leave soon, I just not felt comfortable to talk with them yet.

After I was done taking a shower. I dried myself with a towel, and put on my pajama. Hopefully Gaara don't mind I wear this. A shirt with spaghetti straps. and a pair of shorts both black. It is still summer so I am not going to wear pants in bed. So if he has problems with it, than it is his problem. I stepped out of the shower with my stuff and walked to one of the mirrors and brushed my hair. I was very proud of my hair. It took very long that it was that long again. After I was done, I put it in a high knot, and had my teeth cleaned I got back to my room.

I opened the door and saw that the boys were staring at me, especially the blonde boy who I've never saw before. Just a friend of Gaara I think. I cleaned up my stuff and goes to sit on my bed. And looked at the blonde questionably. " Is there something? Never see a girl before? " The blonde looked at me with a grin on his face. Another pervert… " Yes of course, but never in a room that would be shared with a boy." He laughed. I rolled with my eyes and sighed. I took my sketch book and a pencil and began with drawing. " Naruto get out, I'm taken a shower. And I don't trust you with a girl alone in a room. " Gaara grabbed Naruto and threw him out of the room. " Hey, shall we tomorrow in my room watching a movie? " Naruto grinned, and I had my thoughts about what kind of movie it was. Boys, they are all the same. Only thinking about sex and all other stuff. I'm drawing further to still empty my head.

**Gaara's POV**

I looked at Naruto sternly, and I knew about what kind of movie he had. Normally I watched those with him, though it interested me not very much. It was all the same. Only one takes what longer than the other. Afterwards it became to get boring. " No, I'm not in the mood. " When I want to close the door, the blond stopped it, I sighed. " What is it Naruto?!" I opened the door again and looked angry at him. Hopefully he understand know that he must knock it off, and just go back to his room. " Do you have some plans with her?" Naruto looked at Ayuki, and without thinking. " Yes, I have already planned things with Ayuki." I felt she looked weird to me, but I ignored it. " Oeeeee, are those sex plans? " Now I was pissed off. I pushed Naruto out of the room and smashed the door closed. I walked angry to my bed and let me fall on my bed, with my face towards the wall. And closed my eyes, to try to calm myself. I heard shattered paper, and that she was busy with drawing. I listened to the rhythm how she moved over the paper. I heard it was something quick what she made. A quick sketch. I turned around a little, to look what she was doing when I heard. " Don't turn around! Go back how you lay on bed!" On command I turned back how I lay on bed. And waited when she was done. Wait a minute! Since when I'm listening to someone who commands me?! But it turned out she was sketching me. While I didn't give permission to sketch me. Naruto had ruined my mood to take a shower, so then I must it do it tomorrow.

The waiting took hours. " Are you done? Because I don't feel no more comfortable in this position. When I felt suddenly someone gets on my bed. My eyes sprung open and looked behind me. She held a paper for my nose. I saw that someone was laying on his side and looked at the wall. It was not bad. " May I draw this Gaara? Please? It is a nice picture. " She gave me a smile and still held the picture before me. I nodded slowly and laid on my back. Now I saw very good how she was looking in her pajama. Short pants with a tank top. I sighed and laid my arm over my eyes. " Are you tired? " I felt she moved on my bed. I looked up with one eye and saw she was sitting on her knees, and looked at me. She had a loosening knot were some tufts of hair was falling at each side of her face. I got up and did a tuft behind her ear. Then I sense what I did, and that our faces was very close to each other. And again I heard the word of her. " Pervert…" I glared at her with small eyes. " You saying that word often, do you?" I saw that she nodded, goes off my bed and was going to lay in her own bed.

" I'm going to get changed. " I grabbed my stuff and walked to the bathroom for the boys. I changed and cleaned my teeth's. And walked back to my room, or better to say our room. " Do you mind if I locked the door? You have some people here who loves to open you door in the middle of the night and do crazy stuff. I saw she shook her head fast and locked the door. " And by the way if there is a fire, we can jump out of the room. " I grinned and threw my cloths next to my bed. And crawled in my bed, and turned off the lights and was going to lay comfortable.

" Gaara?" I looked at the direction she was lying, all was it difficult to see her in the dark. But it sounded she was scared. " Do you have a nightlight? I'm scared in the dark. " She had a lot of fear in her voice, that she was almost crying. I didn't knew what I must do. But then I thought about the past, Temari was always coming to me when I was scared in the dark, and that she was laying with me in bed. Could I do that by her? Or would she going to scream that I'm a pervert. That I was going to lay in her bed with her? I sighed, I don't know why I offered it but maybe that I have a good heart, or not in the mood to sleep with the lights on. But… "Should I get in bed with you? Or are you lying in my bed? And think not equal dirty or crazy things! I want to help you. The point is I can't sleep with lights on, so what do you decide? " I heard some noises and felt that my bed was sinking a little. " But I want to lay by the wall, and I have brought my pillow. " I felt that she was lying her pillow against the wall and crawled over me. I shoved more to the door, so that she can lay next to me. The single beds were big, they were more doubters. I felt she going to lay comfortable in bed. " Are you comfortable? " I turned around I was already used at the dark, and could her see a little. I saw that she nodded and I sighed. " Don't that this will happen every night. Maybe that you can buy somewhere a nightlight if you have money. But not too bright. Otherwise I can't sleep. " she nodded again and she closed her eyes. " Good night Gaara. " " Good night Ayuki, and this is just between us. If I even hear from someone that we slept together. Then you're out of the door. " " Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah… " And then we both are asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, I saw that some POV's in the previous chapters were very short. And also in this chapter, I try to make them longer in the next chapters. Enjoy reading! WARNING: Lemon in the last POV. Don't like it don't read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gaara's POV**

I woke up and saw on my alarm clock that it was six o'clock. I looked next to me and saw that she was still sleeping. She looks cute when she sleeps… Why am I thinking about that? I got out of bed and stretched me out, I grabbed my stuff and walked to the bathroom. I laid my stuff on a bench and undress myself. I turned on the shower and waited for the right temperature. When it was on the right temperature I went under it and tried to flush all the tensions away. Why is this happening to me? I had finally a room for my own... is it taken away because of her. Actually I can't blame her. She didn't knew she would share a room with me. I sighed and grabbed the shampoo and soaped my hair with it. After a few minutes I washed it out and did the conditioner in my hair and did the same with the shampoo. And washed my body with soap and washed it away. Turned off the shower and dried myself, and got dressed. I did my hair for the mirror a bit and walked back to our room. I saw she was still sleeping and laid my clothes on the chair and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote what down with money. I grabbed my bag and set my alarm clock at seven o'clock. She can sleep for an hour. And walked out of the room.

I walked to the room of Naruto and waited for the door. I grabbed my mobile phone and called him. " Naruto turn off your fucking phone! It is fucking early! " I tried to hold back my laughter. Sasuke is always annoyed in the morning. But Naruto knows if I call him early, that I had something at my mind. " Then you should go to bed earlier! " I heard some noises in the room and about ten minutes later Naruto came out of the room. " Sorry, but I need to talk to you. " I looked at the blonde seriously and walked outside. " Oké. " And he walked next to me. "Does it have to do with her? " I nodded and walked further. After we arrived at the courtyard I laid my bag on the ground and sat on the bench and sighed. " Dude, everything alright? " Naruto looked questioning and worried to me. I shook my head. " Is it so bad? " And I nodded. " What I'm going to say to you, you shut your mouth about it, understood? " I saw that Naruto nodded and thought for a while how I will say it. " Last night she had slept with me in my bed, because she was scared in the dark. I have left a note with some money, so that she could buy a night lamp. But I don't know why I'm doing this. I get crazy. And become crazy because of her. " I took a deep breath and blew it out. " That comes, because you are not used to, to share a room with somebody. Especially with girls. " Naruto looked at me with a smile. "It's just matter of time to get used to. And yes girls can be very annoying or irritated. But if you know them, it become better. I think that you two could be friends. It just getting used to. You at her and she at you. " I sighed. I don't wanna get used to her. I just wanna get my room back. " I hate this. " Naruto must laughing and pushed me against my arm. " Come on, so bad can't it be. Right? "

**Ayuki's POV**

I woke up because of a very annoying sound. I open my eyes and was searching where the sound was coming from and turned it off. I saw that it was seven o'clock, time to get out of bed. I got out of bed and stretched me out, and looked through the room but saw Gaara nowhere. On the desk I saw a note with some money. With a raised eyebrow I began to read.

_Ayuki,_

_I have set my alarm clock on seven o'clock for you, so you could get some more sleep. And that you will have some time to get dressed for you first schoolday, like take a shower whatever. Quarter to eight till half past eight you could take breakfast in the canteen. _

_P.S. Here have you some money for you night lamp._

_Gaara._

I didn't know if this was nice or cold towards me. I sighed and got dressed and took the money and put it in my wallet, but the note I folded it up and hide it somewhere between my books. I grabbed my stuff together and walked out of the room, and walked through the hallways to outside. I walked to the courtyard and saw two boys, one with blonde hair and the other had red hair. I knew who they were and walked to them. " Gaara, Naruto! " They both turned around, Naruto was smiling, but Gaara looked annoyed. He is not very happy with me. I sat down next to Naruto and looked at them both. " Thanks for the note Gaara. " I looked at him, but he didn't answer. I sighed. " Whatever…" I looked at Naruto and he was still smiling. " What is wrong with you? " I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " Oh, nothing. It is kind funny how you get Gaara annoyed. " and I saw that Gaara gave Naruto a punch. " Ah well, so are some people. " I felt that Gaara gave me a deathly glare, but I ignored it. "Are you guys also have breakfast, or not? I am not so hungry. "

" Really? You must eat something in the morning! " Naruto looked amazed at me and worried. He is a lot nicer than Gaara, but Naruto is a pervert. That is the only downside.

" In the morning I can't get any food in my mouth. Maybe a biscuit but that's all. " I gave him a smile. I looked at Gaara, but he looked at the other way. Whats wrong with him?!

**Gaara's POV**

Why pops she anywhere where I am!? And I didn't knew she was fast with doing things to be ready to go school. To look at her hair she didn't take a shower, and she doesn't want to have breakfast. While she must have it, otherwise you don't come far on a day. I heard the bell and stood up and grabbed my bag. " I'm going to have breakfast, are you coming Naruto? " I looked at him with a questioning look. " Yes, and you are coming with us Ayuki. Then you can meet the rest of our group. " Naruto gave her a smile, and gave his hand to her. She smiled and took his hand and tilted her bag. And so we walked with the three of us... to the canteen. When we arrived I saw a few friends of us sitting at the table. I grabbed a plate and grabbed some things what I wanted to eat. Two ham sandwiches. An apple, and as a drink fresh jus de orange.

I walked to the group and put my plate on the table and sat at the table with a sigh. " Yo, little brother what is wrong? I have never see you like this. " I looked up and saw that my siblings were looking at me questioning and some other people. " Well, that's because… " Before I can finish my sentence. " People, we have a new one under us. " I didn't look and Naruto and Ayuki came to sit next to me. " People, may I introduce you, this is Ayuki. " Naruto had a big smile on his face. I sighed and began to eat. " Hello, I'm Temari, the big sister off Gaara and Kankuro. " she gave her a smile and my brother grinned. He is a pervert. Not me. " Hi, I'm Kankuro. You have already heard it. I'm the brother of Gaara and the little brother of Temari.

After that everyone has introduced them to Ayuki and was sitting with us at the table, came the question that I didn't want to hear. " And where do you sleep, in which room? I didn't see you walking around. " The person who gave that question was Ino Yamanaka. The best friend of Sakura Haruno, but they were also rivals. Because they both love Sasuke Uchiha. Who is also sitting at the table. " I'm actually sleeping with Gaara. We share a room together. " I saw she had difficulties to saying that. Everyone looked amazed at her and to me. I ignored it and eat further. " You sleep with Gaara?! " I could kill my sister. Everyone in the canteen could hear it. And they all looked at our table. I saw that some people were whispering at each other. I sighed again, I'm tired of this! I stood up and grabbed my plate and put them in one of the racks, and ate my apple walking out of the canteen. I am tired of this all!

**Ayuki's POV**

I looked at Gaara, who was walking away angry. The only thing what I thought was, that I had said something wrong. And that it was my fault that he is walking away angry. I looked at my plate and I was no more hungry. I was not so much hungry but now even more. I also stood up and put my plate in one of the racks. And ran after Gaara. I saw him further in the hallways and ran faster. " Gaara! Wait! Gaara!" I tried to grab him but felt over my own feet's. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! " I saw that he turned around and that I bumped into him. It was for a few seconds black for my eyes, but It goes away very fast luckily. Although I felt something weird on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw that our lips was touching each other. I pulled my lips as soon as possible from his off and looked shocked. And I couldn't hold it anymore and I began to cry. " I'm very sorry Gaara… I'm very sorry! Everything is my fault… I…"

" Yes, everything is your fault… " I looked shocked at him, but he looked at me with a deathly look in his eyes. No emotions, nothing… And he meant it what he said. He pushed me aside and stood up, grabbed his bag and apple and threw the apple in the thrash can and walked further. I felt my tears falling down on my cheeks. " Don't care about it… He is always like that. " I looked startled behind me and I saw Temari. " Temari…" She gave me a small smile and helped me to get up and grabbed my bag and gave it to me. I removed my tears and cleaned my cheeks. " It is very difficult for him. " I nodded. " For me too. But what I saw he has more difficulties than I have. Why actually? " I looked at Temari questioning. " He is not so good with people, that's all. " I saw that Temari hide something. But I didn't question further, because that's none of my business. I make myself tidy and saw Tsunade walking to me. "And you're getting used here?" I nodded, I didn't want to explain to her what is going on between Gaara and me. " Well. The bell is going to ring soon. Shall I introduce you to your class?" I nodded again and walked with Tsunade to my class. I waved to Temari and she waved back.

We arrived at my class where we have the most lessons together, except with the lessons that we have chosen. Tsunade explains everything and I introduced myself to my class. The faces who I've already saw at the canteen smiled at me, except one person… Gaara… He didn't even look at me, he looked only in his book or glared out of the window. He ignored everything. I felt some stabbings behind my eyes, but I tried to hold it back. Luckily I heard everything what Tsunade was saying to the class. And luckily she didn't say anything about that Gaara and I share a room together. It's none of their business. After Tsunade was done, I nodded to her and she gave me my schedule and she walked away. " Well, Ayuki. Let's see where you can sit. " Mr. Kakashi was looking around the class. " You can sit next to Hinata. " He was pointing to a girl with long black hair… Right behind Naruto and Gaara… I sighed and nodded to Mr. Kakashi and walked to my seat. I smiled to Hinata and sat on my chair. " What nice that I can sit next to you. " she smiled back to me. " Hopefully we could be friends. " I nodded to her and we all grabbed our stuff.

**Gaara's POV**

Finally the lessons are done. Now had everyone lessons about the lessons they had chosen. I had chosen PE and photography. I was going to the lessons of photography. We must take photos of the things we like and of the things we don't like. Of that we must make a collage and write down why we like it or don't like it. And we may leave the lessons. I walked to my room and arrived at the music class. Wait… Had Ayuki not chosen music? I peeked through the gap of the room and saw her standing with the violin in her hands. She played it very good. If I must be honest. But that makes the situation not better. I walked further and arrived at my room. I threw my bag on my bed and grabbed my camera. I walked to the courtyard and looked around what I like. I grabbed my phone and called Naruto. " Yo, whats up? "

" I need you for my project. I'm in the courtyard. " I hung up and waited till he arrived.

" Well. I'm here! For what do you need me? " He looked at me and looked at my camera.

" I want to take some pictures of the two of us. I must make pictures of the things I like and the things I don't like. And you are my best friend, so I wanna take a picture of you alone and a picture of us together. " I held my camera ready. And saw that Naruto nodded. " If you want, go sit on the grass, just relaxed. That's good. " Naruto did what I'm told him. He sat on the grass just relaxed and looked into the camera with a big smile. I took some pictures and was sitting next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder and took some pictures of us together. " You may want to go to the mall? " I shook my head. " No, homework. " I stood up and walked back to my room. " Oké, but the next time I will take you with me, if you want or not!" I heard him laughing and goes somewhere else.

I walked into the room and saw she was already back. A few seconds ago I think. I ignored her and walked to my bed and laid my camera on the shelf above my bed and grabbed my bag and sit at the desk. I grabbed my agenda and did my homework. I heard her making some annoying noises, but didn't turned around. It didn't interested me what she was doing. I grabbed my phone and my headset and listening to some music and focused on my homework.

**Ayuki's POV**

I cleaned up some stuff, put back my violin in the standard and walked to the bathroom to change and walked back to the room. I laid my clothes on the chair on my side. I was sitting on the sheets of my bed and looked at the ceiling. I sighed, I couldn't remember when sighed so much in my life. I looked at Gaara and saw he was very busy with his homework. He was sitting perfect to make a sketch. On the other side I didn't want to make a sketch of him, because I was afraid that he will be angry again. But the urge to do it is too big, so I grabbed my sketch book and a pencil and began to sketch. Why I did it, it didn't know. Other while I looked at my knee and saw that the wound was gone. I looked around and let me fall of my bed, what caused a hard noise. I saw that Gaara looked up and turned around and put off his head phone and looked at me weird." What are you doing?! " he didn't looked all to happy. " I felt from my bed. " I looked at my knee and saw there was a wound again. I smiled but so that he didn't saw. " But I felt again on my knee. " And let him see my wound. " I'm going to the bathroom to clean it. " I walked to the bathroom with difficulties and grabbed a piece of toilet paper and cleaned my wound. " Shit…" Fresh wounds are always very painful if you clean them. " I hate this. " I said whispering to myself. " Oh, I must try out my new night lamp.

I walked back to the room and saw that Gaara has changed. " You make again a sketch of me without permission. " He said it with a cold deathly tone. " Sorry, but you sat perfect at the desk for a sketch. Sorry, for the trouble. " I tried to response normally. I cleaned up my stuff and grabbed my night lamp. And put it in the wall socket and turned them on. You can decide how bright you want them. I dimmed it very low so that you can see were you was walking. And that was enough for me to sleep. Although I'm going to miss to sleep with Gaara in the same bed. It was not that bad to sleep with him. We had plenty of space… Why I'm thinking about that?! It is an asshole! I don't like his behavior. He thinks he is everything, but he isn't. " Look Gaara, I have bought a night lamp. I'm going to mail my sister when I get the money, so I can pay you back. " I want to turn around when I felt that he was already standing behind me, I could feel his warmth. I got difficulties with breathing, but I had still the control over it. " Good, than you don't have to sleep with me. " He said with a cold voice. " Sorry that I make a sketch of you… " I looked over my shoulder and looked directly in his eyes. He had very beautiful jade eyes.

**Gaara's POV**

We were so close. Her sky blue eyes looked right into my eyes. She could look so innocent, that I got a guilt feeling, how I did to her. Fast I shook the thoughts out of my head. It was a long time ago that I felt so with a girl. But she… I could feel that she had much love inside of her. But didn't dare to show it to other people. That she care so much. I saw in her eyes that she want to do something, but that she is holding back. Our faces were very close, she turned around and stood against the wall next to her night light. I also found out that she never had her hair loose. The urge to touch her became too big. But, this would be all too quick. But although there are people who are going to clubs and also end up all on the same night in bed together. I was shocked at my thoughts. What am I thinking?! " Gaara? Everything alright? " I felt her hand against my cheek, I felt that she hesitated to let her hand there or to taken away. Her touch was so soft, that I leaned in with my cheek against her hand. Just like a cat who wants attention. I looked at her and saw she blushed and didn't knew what she must do.

Our faces came still closer and our lips where few inches away. I felt her breathing. " Is it so warm or is it just me? " I looked at her and touch her cheek, and stroked it lightly. " It is not you, it is warm. "And I planted my lips on hers. I pushed myself against her. Our kiss became rough. I felt that she wants the dominance, but then she didn't knew me. No one has ever got the dominance from me. She pulled her arms around my neck and her hands go through my hair. My hands explore her upper body. Although I didn't go right straight to her boobs. But just to feel it. My hands go under her shirt. I heard her moan were I put my tongue into her mouth and was searching for her tongue. Our tongues struggled for dominance. Although she knew she can't win she tried. I felt that my member was growing and pushed me further against her. I stopped and goes further in her neck. " Gaara…" Her hands strokes my back up and down and repeated it. " Ayuki…" I whispered in her neck. " Gaara… I… " I looked at her and removed some plucking hair from her face. And I must panting. I have previously lived out on a girl before, but never like this. I lifted her up so that she can put her legs around my waist. And walked to my bed and laid her there. She loosened her legs from my waist and put them on each side of my legs. And kissed her further and ground her lightly. I heard her moan again and ground her harder. " Gaara…" She held my hair tightly and I ground her further. I began to pant in her neck. It just hurt in my pants. It was a long time ago. I have never had any desire to help myself. I had never problems with a hard one. " Gaara!" I came back in the reality. " What is it? " I looked at her and we were both panting. " I am almost to come… " I saw that she must blushing and I nodded. " Me too." I must come very fast, it hurts too much. I grounded further on her and I felt her juices right through my pants. My member was so hard that it sticks out of my pants and slightly came into her although we were wearing clothes. " Aaaaaaaaaah, Gaara!"

I laid my hand on her mouth. " Sssssshh… They may not hear us. " She nodded and I goes further. " Hold it a little longer…" My member came little by little further into her because of her juices. I tried to hold back to go any further. I didn't knew if she was still a virgin or not. so only the tip of my member came into her. I felt she was also moving, and I knew she almost come. After a few fast movements we both came. I felt something wet in my pants, but I ignored it. I removed my hand of her mouth and she began to pant. I got of her and looked in my pants. " I'm going to the bathroom to change. It is a good idea if you do the same but then here in the room. " I grabbed some clean underwear and pants and walked to the bathroom. I was in one of the toilets and undressed myself, they were covered with sperm. I couldn't remember when I released so much. I cleaned my penis and went to do a needs in the toilet. And got dressed in clean clothes.

I grabbed the dirty clothes and went back to our room. I closed the door of our room and threw the clothes in the wash container. I looked at Ayuki and she was laying again in my bed with a clean pajama. I lay next to her and pulled the blankets over us. She held my cheeks and kissed me. I kissed back but not too long. " Let's go to sleep… Tomorrow we have an another busy day. " I looked at her seriously and she nodded and tried to lay comfortable against me. I stroked her hair and was thinking. What am I doing?! How should I explain it to her tomorrow that this was not the intention?! What if she… " Good night Gaara. " I came back and smiled. " Good night Ayuki. " I gave her a kiss on her forehead and regrets everything what I just did to her. And I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. please review! I'm very curious how you guys think about my story. so please review! I'm begging you guys :3 ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys this is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy my story! Well in my opinion I think this chapter is a little boring. there is not much happening in this chapter, but although i hope you like this chapter. i don't know when i will upload the next chapter, because i have another story to write. " Two Worlds" where i have already 4 chapters. Also with Gaara and OC and Kankuro and OC. i hoped if you gonna read that story that you also like that story ^_^. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Gaara's POV**

The next morning I woke up, I felt that someone was laying against me. Slowly I turned around, I saw and felt that she was holding me. I sighed. What have I done? I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was still early. " Ugh… I don't want to school today. " I looked next to me and sighed again. Why have I done that yesterday? I have never lost the control by a girl… So why now? I just don't get it. First I hated her, but on some way I have gone loose on her. I turned around to her. And removed some hair out of her face. But I don't know if I even like her. I have to admit that she have beautiful eyes and pretty long hair. And… I sighed again. Come on Gaara, this is not going to work! And besides, I have told myself that I will never have a girlfriend again. I will never forget that day. The day she was cheating on me…

" _Aaaaaaah, deeper! Deeper!"_

" _I'm going deeper!"_

" _What?! What is going on here?! She would be sick in bed. She had told me she was ill. Why am I hearing this?! She had lied to me! How dare she to lie to me!? Bitch!_

" Gaara? " I woke up startled and looked next to me. " Ayuki…" I felt that have sweat a little. " Did you had a nightmare? " She got up and stroked my cheek and kissed me. Before I knew it I pushed her away. " Leave me alone!" I got up and turned my back to her. " From today you will sleep in your own bed! " I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. Turned on the shower, undressed myself and went under the shower. " Damnit!" I hit the wall with my fist and felt the blood streaming down my fist. " I don't want a girlfriend! I don't want have one anymore! " I must banned her from my thoughts.

After a while I turned off the shower and dried myself and got dressed. I did my hair before the mirror a little and returned to the room, and saw an angry Ayuki before me. " What is it? " I said with a cold voice. " Why are you acting so suddenly? Yesterday your acted different. Oké not in the morning, but in the evening… You were… " I interrupted her right away. " I was not different. I just couldn't control myself that's all! It was nothing yesterday. So just forget it as soon as it can. There is nothing between us. And that would never happen. " I saw the shock and anger in her eyes. Her tears were falling from her cheeks. What have I brought with me into? I had never lose that control! I walked to my schoolbag and put my books in it and walked out of the room. And was walking to the courtyard. I sighed and sat on the bench and laid my bag next to me on the ground. Why did I get those flashbacks again? I thought that I banned those flashbacks… I held my hand before my face…

_The door was slammed open. Not with a hand but with something. " Gaara! What are you doing here?! " She looked shocked to Gaara, and knew that they were in trouble. " What I am doing here?! Je should be laying sick in your bed, but to hear and to see you are in great condition! How could you do this to me?! What have I done to you, to treat me like this!? You will pay for this! Both! " There was a sound behind me, and attacked them. " You will pay for it! " I said with a deadly voice. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."_

" Gaara… Gaara… Gaara! " I woke up and looked up and saw a blond standing before me. " Naruto…" I looked at him and must sigh and looked at the ground. " Is there something Gaara? You are not looking good. " The blond was sitting next to me and looked worried to me. I explained everything to him was has happened yesterday and my flashbacks. " Dude, how could you do that?! I know love is difficult, but… You would have hurt her… " I looked at the blonde, and what he said was true. I have hurt Ayuki. " Yes, that's right. She will hate me, but I don't mind… " I looked again to the ground and didn't know what I must do. "It will be all right Gaara. It needs just time, what I said before. " Naruto patted my shoulder, but self I didn't knew if it will be alright. But I didn't care somehow.

**Ayuki's POV**

" Asshole! I knew it! I must didn't go into that! Boys are all the same! I threw my art stuff and let me fall onto my bed and cried. I did not realize that I was crying very hard, when I suddenly hard knocks at the door. I stood up and removed my tears and open the door. Before me there stood a girl with light long blond hair. She held it in a high ponytail with a bang before her eye. "Can I do something for you?" I tried to keep my voice normal, but that was hard to do so. " Everything alright? You sounded pretty upset. " She looked worried. " Yes I was pretty upset. " I looked at the ground. " Wait are you not the girl who share a room with Gaara? " She looked surprised at me. And I nodded slowly.

" Do you want to talk about it? Or if you don't want to talk about it with me, I don't mind. " She smiled to me.

" Actually I want to talk about it. It bothers me and is hurt. " I got tears in my eyes again. I am here just four days and my heart is already broken. Gaara was just the wrong boy. But also… He is hiding something… On the other hand I want nothing more to do with him. But on the other hand I want to know.

" Shall we talk about it in your room? " She came inside and closed the door and walked with me to my. We both are sitting on my bed. " Tell me what is going on. Have it to do something with Gaara? Did he do something to you?!

She already asked me questions, but by two questions I nodded. " Uhm… I don't know how to say it, be we did something punishable. But please promise me that you not tell something to someone or Tsunade! " I looked at her pleadingly. " Please."

" Don't worry, I won't tell something. But you said that you two did something 'punishable'. .. Did you have sex with him?! " She looked at me surprised.

" Ssssshhhhhh… Not so loud! And no, we did not have sex. We had sort of sex with each other. For the rest nothing. And kissing. " I looked at the ground.

" But what did he do to you then? " She looked at me questioning.

" Well… He just said that it was nothing. That it meant nothing. That he just not can control himself or something. That he felt nothing for me. And that there is nothing between us or would happen… " I felt the tears coming.

" Well… I can't say anything about it. it was not nice of him. but there is something happened a few years ago. But that must he tell on his own. Because he have a reason. Maybe not a logical reason but there is one." Ino looked at me with a smile. A reason? He has a reason to behave in such! "But I think the best thing is that you stay in your room today. To be honest, you look like a mess. " Ino giggled, and me too a little bit. " Yes, I think that's the best to do. " I grabbed my phone and called the nurse, and told her that I'm feeling ill and stay in my room today. She gave me permission to stay in my room and would pass. And I hung up.

" To look at the time it is almost time to have breakfast. And now you are sick, they will bring food three times a day. In the morning, afternoon and evening. " She gave me again a smile and stood up. "In any case, do not think too much about it. It was stupid of him, but also… He is actually a good, nice guy. Only he has difficulties with people." She is the second one who said that. " Temari also said that. That he had difficulties with human. Is that because, there was something happened a few years ago? " I looked questioning to Ino. And she shook her head. " More further than a few years ago. Furthermore, there are things that happened I do not know about him, but Temari and Kankuro had said something that he has been struggling for a long time to get along with people. But I go now. Get well soon. " she waved at me and walked out of the room and closed the door. I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Why did he did this? Why did he did this to me? Revenge? I sighed. Ideally, I would like to know why he did this, and why he was so cold to me now. I closed my eyes and try to get more sleep.

**Gaara's POV**

Naruto and I were sitting in the courtyard when we heard that it was 8 o'clock. We both stood up and walked to the canteen. Some of our group were also there. Naruto and I walked to our table and sat by, we greeted everyone and everybody was going to eat. " And Gaara? Everything goes alright with Ayuki a little bit in the room? " I heard my brother but I ignored him. Ideally I wanted her name not want to hear all day. " Hey, I ask you a question! Why aren't you answer me? " He said with an anger voice. " Because it is none of your business that's why! " I looked at with anger and goes further with eating. Luckily Naruto shut his mouth. I looked at him and he to me and we held both our mouths. " Gaara!" I looked up and saw Ino walking to me. She stood next to me and whispered something in my ear. What?! She have called that she was sick? Tsch… Because of something like that she stays in her room? Pathetic… I goes further with eating, and after that I cleaned up and looked at the clock and saw I have plenty of time before the lessons started. " I'm going to my room. I forgot something. " I walked away. I felt that they were staring at me but I ignored it.

I arrived at my room and walked inside. I looked at the side where Ayuki was laying and sighed. Must she really sleeping now? I want to talk to her. I walked to her and shake her a little to wake her up. I heard her groan and she opened her eyes. " What do you want!? " She said with an anger voice. Actually, I could not blame her that she was mad at me. But I was mad at her because she had told someone what had happened yesterday. " Why have you told it to the Yamanaka girl? " I looked sternly at her and I saw she swallowed a few times. "I had to tell someone. Do you have any idea what you've done to me!? You have used me Gaara! Did you have too many needs!? Must you take it out on me? I have feelings to! " She burst into tears and yelled everything at me. " Asshole! I hate you! I hate it to share a room with you! " I saw she stood up and slap me in the face. I felt it tingle, but did not give much attention to it. I looked at her again. "How could you do this to me!?" She clenched her fists and hit it on my chest. At least she did not do it too hard. "Asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole. " With every word 'asshole' she hit me on my chest. I grabbed her wrists and then she collapsed. She collapsed and I dropped it down and held her. I stroked her back to calm her down. " What have I done to you to deserve this? " She looked at me crying. I felt myself so guilty I had taken out on her when I got those flashbacks again. " I'm sorry. It was not my intention to vent my anger on you. I'm very sorry… " I hold her tighter. And gave her kisses in her neck. " Gaara…Why did you do this? " I heard her still crying. " I had sex with, because I want have sex with you. But I have also bad memories with sex. With a girl. But I don't want to talk about it. " I looked at her and held her face between my hands. Her tears were still falling down her cheeks. " I'm very sorry… Really… Love is not my thing. " I still looked at her and she at me and holds my hands. Her tears were also still falling down her cheeks. " Why not? why isn't love your thing? " I shook my head. " I don't want to talk about that. " I stood up and lifted Ayuki in my arms. I laid her on her bed and got changed. I saw she looked confused at me. I only wear a pair of pants and came to lay next to her. Her eyes widened, but she make place for me in bed. " Must you don't go to the lessons Gaara? " I shook my head. " I'm also to call the nurse to say that I'm also feel ill. May I borrow your phone? " She nodded and her phone, I called the nurse told her that I was feeling sick. She gave me also permission and I hung up. I put her phone on the bedside table and went closer to her. She snuggled into me and I stroked her back. " I'm very sorry Ayuki… " I laid my face into her neck and began to give kisses again. I heard her giggle and she stroke my hair.

**Ayuki's POV**

The hours went by fast. Although we have only been hugging each other and kiss each other. And got our food for the last time this day. We are both not very hungry so we put our plates onto the desk. Gaara locked the door and laid next to me again in bed. " Tomorrow we are still 'free' so what do you want to do tomorrow? Well… we couldn't do much because we are 'sick' but… " Gaara looked at me and stroked my face. " I thought about drawing or making sketches. And then I want to draw you" I smiled and gave him a kiss. I felt that I became warm inside, but I wasn't sure if we had a relationship or not. " Uhm… Gaara? I had a question… " I looked at him blushing.

"Hn." He looked at me and stroked my cheek.

" Do we have a relationship? " I looked at him and I saw he was hesitating… I felt my tears coming up.

" Uhm… I think so…" He looked at the direction of my boobs and didn't knew exactly how he must feel.

I smiled and stroked his cheeks. " We would see how it going on. Oké? Not that it would be a happy thought about it by a relationship, but I see that you have difficulties with love and the other things with it. I want to take it easy with you. But I think that you also take it easy with me. " I looked at him and gave him a kiss, and I saw that he nodded. " We just take it easy. " He hugged me and gave me again several short little kisses in my neck. I stroked his hair and back. It was a nice feeling how he gave those kisses to me. I felt that his hands were wondering over my body. One of his hand laid on one of my legs and stroked it a little. " Gaara? Are we keeping our relationship a secret? Or are we going to tell the others? " He looked at me with his beautiful jade eyes. " The best thing to tell them, they will discover it somehow. But we know the rules. We may not have sex with each other.

" And what had we last night? " I grinned at him.

" That was not sex, but a make-out session… " He grinned too. " But if we have sex, you must not to moan to loud. Otherwise they will hear you, and then we are both standing at the gate with our stuff. I don't think that my father will be happy about that. If he heard something like that. " He sighed and hugged me further.

" Ow oké, but how can I be silent if you do it too good to me, Gaara." I gave him a kiss and stuck my tongue in his mouth. I felt that he was startled about my move, but I felt his grin on his mouth and accepted it.

After a while to have some sort of make-out. We hugged each other further before we are going to sleep. " Ayuki? Now that we are sleeping in the same bed, do you have also need that night light? " I looked at him and saw that he was irritated with the night light. And I shook my head. " So long I can sleep with you, I don't need it. Well a waste of money though. " I gave him a few kisses on his cheek.

" That's okay. Do you have speak your sister today? " I shook my head again. " No, but I will speak her tomorrow. But how must we tell that we are not feeling sick anymore?

" Just walking to the nurse and telling her that we are not feeling sick anymore and then the next school day going to the lessons. And she will report it and then everything is alright. But the best thing is that we have some sleep now. There have much happened today. " I nodded. Gaara was going to laid on his back and I felt that he pulled me onto him, so that I was laying on top of him. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes to going to sleep. I felt his hand stroking my back, and that he putting his other hand under his head. And so we felt both in sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little bit boring. but i hope that the next chapter will be more fun. Arigato for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys this is chapter 5 hopefully you will enjoy it! Warning contains LEMON! Yeah i know, there is a lot of lemon in this story. *blush* but whatever! enjoy reading! Ow and the ex-girlfriend of Gaara would be to in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Gaara's POV**

I woke up irritating, because of hard knocking at the door. I heard Ayuki groan irritating. I got angry out of bed and slammed the door open and look furious to the one who stand for the door. I couldn't careless who was standing there, all was it Tsunade. But it was someone with blond hair who also was looking furious to me. " You are looking furious…" I looked at him and waiting for his response. Is he mad at me? What have I done? Maybe because I didn't say anything yesterday when I was staying in my room with Ayuki? " Why didn't you tell me?!" he walked angry into the room and was sitting on my bed. I closed the door and saw that Ayuki was awake and was sitting next to her on her bed. She hugged me when I was sitting next to her and was smiling and looked then at Naruto. " looks like it is going well again between you two. But again my question. Why didn't you tell me anything! We heard suddenly that you were sick." He was still looking angry at me. " But not everyone needs to know…" I heard Ayuki saying, and heard her yawn was sleeping half with her head on my shoulder. I laid her back in her bed and laid the sheets over her. " I know that I'm telling you everything, but yesterday I had the feeling for not telling you. And besides you don't have to know everything. You know…"

" Yeah, okay you are right with that but although you are telling me everything. So I felt yesterday I felt left out by you. You must understand that too." The blonde was looking at me, and I nodded to him. " So today you are still 'sick' in your room? In any case, no one in the class has told you that you were even better in the canteen yesterday. "

" That's great…" I yawned too and was looking at the clock and saw that it was 6 o'clock. Man, since when is he up so early? Mostly he sleeps till a hour of seven, or even later. He must be very curious, when he woke up so early standing before our door. " But…" I looked at Naruto. " There some girls who are not very happy with Ayuki…" I raised my eyebrow. " Why? Wait… you are not telling me that they are jealous of Ayuki? That's pathetic… very pathetic. " Naruto nodded at the question if they were jealous of Ayuki. " they are because they tried for years to come near you and ask you for dates and that kind of things. But you rejected them each time. And this year Ayuki came and just as you fall in love with her. " Naruto looked at Ayuki and smiles. " She look cute when she sleeps by the way." I saw that Naruto blushed when he was saying that, but I ignored it. " If they not hurt Ayuki otherwise they will face it with me. " I crossed my arms for my chest. " But I'm happy for you two. That it is going well again between you two. I had never thought that was going to have a girlfriend again.

" No, that's right. But… I don't know… I like her. But of some way she has something familiar as Kaiya…" I shook my head to forget her name again.

" Luckily isn't she her anymore Gaara. And you have Ayuki now. And I think that she as like Kaiya. But… Gaara… " Naruto looked suddenly serious at me.

" What is it Naruto?" I had a suspicion over what he wanted to talk about.

" Are you going to tell at Ayuki what has happened a few years ago? And what has happened about your ex? If you want to stay with her you would ever talk to her about it. " Naruto looked still serious at me.

" I don't know, but she hide something to, I think. " I removed the sheets by her leg and saw that the wound of yesterday was gone.

" what are you doing Gaara?! " I looked at him. " Do you see her knee? Yesterday she had a wound on her knee, but now is it gone. "

" Maybe she is a quick healer?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked then normal to me. And I shook my head. " No, that can't. even if it is a small wound, it can never disappeared so fast."

" then I don't know. Maybe she will telling you, maybe not." Naruto shrugged his shoulders again. " But I'm going, hehe. Having some more sleep." Naruto stood up and stretched himself and yawned and was walking to the door." Am I going to see you or both of you this weekend? Maybe that we can doing something together. You have the car." Naruto grinned and opened the door." " we can going to the beach. They said that it will be great weather tomorrow." I also stood up and looked at Naruto. " May I bring someone?" Naruto looked at me with puppy eyes. He know that I'm not used to, to going out with a group, but with four people I had no problems with that. I nodded at Naruto and he was smiled and walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked to the door and locked it. I walked back to the bed and was laying next to Ayuki and hold her firmly. And laid my head in her neck and get some more sleep.

**Ayuki's POV**

A few hours later I felt something warm against me. I woke up slowly and saw that Gaara was holding me firmly. I saw that he was sweating very much and tried to wake him up. " Gaara…Gaara…Gaara…" I shook him carefully back and forth and hearing him groaning a little bit and he opened his eyes. His beautiful jade eyes were locking with my eyes. " Had you again a nightmare? You are sweating again like yesterday." I wiped his sweat of his forehead and gave him a kiss. He nodded and gave a kiss back. " Yes, I had a nightmare again… but don't worry. There is nothing to be worry about. " he kiss me on my mouth and was stroking my arms. I answered his kiss and felt he was going to lay on top of me. We both tried to lay comfortable and felt his lips at my neck. I panted lightly and stroked his hairs. I felt him biting softly in my neck, I held him firmer. Thus Gaara can also be like this… I had never expected that can be like that. So sexual. But is seems he had a girlfriend in the past. I actually curious who it was. And if she had stayed her on the university. I hope for not. I don't want have any problems with her, because I have now a relationship with Gaara. I felt something excite at my neck, and saw that Gaara looked at me sternly. " I was calling you a few times, but you didn't answer. Hopefully I didn't hurt you to much with that bite in your neck.

I shook my head. " Not really. But now it excite. Hihi." I let my fingers stroking my neck where he had bit me. And felt his lips on my fingers. I felt his hands stroking my sides and saw he was taking my shirt off. I must blushing, we were not that far. I laid my arms over my breasts and was blushing very much. " Ssssshhh.. you don't have to be ashamed Ayuki." I saw hem grinning. He laid my arms next to my body and kissed me again in my neck. I felt myself so naked. Even I had still my pants on. " Gaara…" I panted softly and slowly. I felt his warmth against my body. He was so warm… it felt great. I felt his hands around my breasts, he was kneading them lovely and softly. I was also feeling his warm breath against my ear. " Are you on the pill? " I also heard him panting and was still kneading my breasts. " Yes, I'm on the pill." I stroked his back with my hands, and then to his face and kissed him. Gaara kissed back and licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and felt his tongue entrancing my mouth.

After awhile with kissing each other his hands were going to my pants, and put them down. I gasped when he did that. " Gaara… Are you sure? " I looked at him blushing and wasn't sure if we must going further with this. But he looked different at me. If his eyes were filled with lust. But he didn't gave an answer back and pull off my pants and was starting by his own. He threw the pants of us both somewhere in the room. He spread my legs and was sitting between them. I gasped again. It was the first time I saw his 'thing', and he was huge! I saw he going to sit right between my legs and was bowing over me and kissed me again in my neck, biting softly. He stroked my thighs and got slowly further more up. Were by I felt his fingers by my vagina. I was panting faster and hold him firmer. He first rubbed his fingers over my clitoris, when he thought it was wet enough for him he put one finger in me. I whimpered about the feeling. It felt great put was painful to. Gaara slowly went in and out with his finger. After awhile when my whimper turned in moans he put the second finger in me. " Aaahh Gaara!" He was still kissing my neck and got up but his fingers were still in me. " Felt it good? " I nodded at his question and tried with my hand to reach his penis. But I couldn't reach it. Gaara saw that and was laying next to me on his side. I was still laying on my back and was starting by him. He continued and was laying his arm above my head on the pillow and with his other hand he was still busy. I snuggled my face into his neck. The feeling got every time intenser and intenser. He was going faster, I heard him panting into my ear what caused me to panting even more. " Gaara… I'm almost coming…" I felt him nodding with his face and closed my eyes and concentrated on what I was doing and what he was doing at me. He goes faster and faster. " Aaaaaah, Gaara…" how faster he going to do at me, how faster I was doing at him. I heard him slightly moaning and panting, I felt I was going to get a orgasm. I arched my back, and held his penis firmer and moaned all what I got. But I felt soon his mouth on my mouth. I knew by myself that I moaned very hard. So I understand why Gaara was crushing his mouth into mine.

**Gaara's POV **

After a few seconds she was done with her orgasm, I pulled my fingers out of her and licking them off, I saw she was blushing. I put them out of my mouth and gave her a kiss. " You did well. Only that moaning of yours, must keep down more. " I grinned and was sitting again between his legs. I saw she was still panting. " You have never done this before, do you? " She shook her head. " No, because I'm scared of guys they only take a girl for sex nothing more. " She is really scared of boys. Why is that? " But you let me doing things with you." I looked at her serious. " Yes, that's right. Because I want to do it with you. So, please Gaara. Make me yours… " She reached her hands out to me and I grinned again and got slowly into her. So she is still a virgin. So I must going easy on her. " I you want that I must going faster, harder, slower, easier. Just tell me okay? It could be that I losing the control about it. but don't worry, I will not hurt you Ayuki-chan. " I gave her a small smile. She nodded and I saw that she had pain when I'm entered her. " It hurt when I'm going into you and when I'm inside of you, but after a few seconds it's gone Ayuki. " she nodded again with her eyes shut. Trying to bare with the pain. I'm going deeper and deeper in her slowly. It was very tight. " Aaaah, Ayuki…"

" Gaara…"

I waited when I was into her fully, I saw she had a lot of pain. " Are you alright Ayuki?" She did nothing. She opened her eyes slowly and saw some tears falling down her cheeks. Like I was feeling the blood streaming between our legs. She signed that I must get closer to her. I was laying on top of her, but was still in her, she kissed me and stuck her tongue into my mouth, and I kissed her back. I stroked her body to let her feel comfortable. " Gaara… You can go on… it doesn't hurt anymore." Her hands was stroking my hair and my back. I nodded to her and I got up and was going slowly thrusting into her. I felt she was digging her nails into my back, but I ignored it. for someone who was this the first time I understand it was painful. She still whimpered about the pain. " Easy Ayuki… after a few seconds it will feel great. " I held her waist and was still going slowly in and out. " Gaara…"

" Ayuki, I want to try something else. If it is too painful just tell me. " I saw her nodding and held her waist more firmer. I pulled out and with a hard trust I entered her again. That felt so great! But I waited for a reaction of Ayuki. " Please, do it again… Gaara." I grinned and did it a few times in a row. Her whimper turned into moans. " Ayuki… I can't hold my control anymore after this trust. Are you sure that I can go on?" She nodded. " Yes, please Gaara go on!" After her answer I was going faster and harder. " Aaaaah Gaara!" She held me more firmer and we heard a strange sound. " What is that?!"

" That's my phone…" I saw she grabbing her phone and looked at it. " It is my sister. Shall I answer the phone?"

" you can do that. But know that I still continue with this. " I grinned at her, but my movement were going slower.

" With Ayuki. "

" _Hey Ayuki. How is it going? Sorry that I not called you earlier, I was very busy with things. But at which university was you going again? "_

" I'm at the Konoha university. And goes great… and it doesn't matter that you called not earlier Kaiya-neechan."

What?! Kaiya?! That can't be! No way that Kaiya is her sister! That can't be! So Ayuki… is then her sister… sweat broke out. No, why this?! This cannot be happening!

"_What you are on the Konoha university?! I thought I had told you, that you should not go there. There is someone dangerous!" _I heard her screaming through the phone. So long since I heard her voice. It is not that I missed it, but on the other hand I was glad that I heard her voice. That she was still there…

" But onee-chan, I haven't seen someone dangerous." I saw she was looking at me because I had stopped with thrusting into her. I couldn't believe this. Even Naruto wouldn't believe this. Why am I so punished? And I have fallen in love at her little sister. I felt her hand stroking my face, she looked at me with worry, and I just laid my head on her breast. To think how to deal with this.

" _*sigh* but have make many friends or not?_

" yeah, quite some… and I have a boyfriend. " I heard her giggle and I tensed up. Her boyfriend… When she finds out what I did to her sister. But Ayuki's last name is Moriyami. But Kaiya has another last name. but they don't look like each other actually. Kaiya looks different, they have the same hair color but other eyes of color. Ayuki has sky blue eyes, and Kaiya has green eyes. They have the same heights. Only Kaiya loves to wearing pants and Ayuki loves to wear skirts. Kaiya wore only skirts when she wanted to seduce me or if she wanted to sleep with me and having sex with me. Even without her skirts, I was already sleeping with her and having sex with her. But that was more for her that she really wanted it. That she needed it. I sighed and closed my eyes. What else is coming my way ...

" _A boyfriend?! Who?! " _Don't you dare to tell my name Ayuki! I got again tensed and hold Ayuki firmer. Please Ayuki don't tell my name! je sister will kill me! It was not that I was afraid of her. Tsch I'm scared of no one but though. " His name is Gaara… he is really nice and so… on the first day we couldn't get along with each other, but now we can get along with each other. But onee-chan when get I my money? I have no money anymore."

" _So, his name is Gaara… uhm yeah, tomorrow you will get your money… I speak you tomorrow again Ayuki… I must do some things. I love you."_

" I love you too onee-chan! " and she hung up. And I felt she was stroking my hair. " Are you tired Gaara?" I shook my head and got up and was thrusting again into her. I heard her moan and was going faster and harder. My head was so blank, that I couldn't think straight anymore. And I saw Ayuki no more under me but Kaiya… It was just like then. That I was taking her for the first time. It was also the first time for our both." Aaah Gaara! Deeper! Deeper!" And I was thrusting deeper into her, I hold her waist firmer and began to pound her hard, faster and faster. " Aaaaah Gaara!" and I came into her. I felled on her and my face was buried in her neck…" Kaiya…" I noted she didn't hear that was calling her sisters name. after a few seconds I got up and stroked her cheek. " Why is this happening to me? " Gaara everything okay? I nodded and I pulled out of her. I sat on my but on the bed and sighed and was looking to the ceiling. I felt some movements on the bed and felt something warmth around my penis. I gasped and looked down, I saw she was licking it clean. Is was so sensitive that let me fall on my back. " aaah, Ayuki…" She giggled and noted she was done and she was laying on top of me. " Gaara… my sister thinks that someone is dangerous here. Do you know who it is? " I shook my head. " No, I have no idea." I said on a monotone voice. " Ow, my sister had told… that something has happened here. But that's not the reason that I came here. "

"Okay." I stroked her cheek and kissed her. "What do you want to do today?"

"Pfff… I don't know Gaara." She got off me and stood next to the bed, stretched herself out. She walked to the dresser and took a satin dress and changed into that. " He looks good on you." I laid on my side looking at her with my head supportive with my hand and grinned to her. " Thank you sweetie." She gave me a wink and was sitting next to me. I stroked her back. " May I take pictures of you tomorrow?" she nodded to me. " But what are we going to do tomorrow?" She gave me some kisses on my lips. " We are going to the beach. So do you have a bikini? " I grinned to her and she must laughing. " I have different bikini's Gaara… Shall I show them?"

" I'm not going to say on that question… you are going to change 'here' right?" I got up and started to give kisses in her neck. " Yes I'm gonna changer her in the room." She stood up and walked again to her dresser and took some bikini's and brings it to me. She laid it down on my bed. " Which first Gaara?" She pulled off her dress and stood naked again in the room. I looked at her bikini's and it was hard to decide. Then I pointed to the bikini in red. " Okay." She grabbed the bikini and put them on." Gaara, sweetie can you attach it at my neck?" She hold the strings and was sitting in front of me. I attached them on her neck and she stood up again and showed it to me. " He looks good on you. " I took the rest of the bikini's and put them back in the dresser. " Huh, but Gaara… I must show them too." I shook my head. " this one is beautiful." I walked to her and hugged her. " I love you so much Ayuki."

" I love you too Gaara. " She gave a few kisses in my neck. I stroke her back and loosened the strings on her back and neck, and her bikini top felled on the ground but she ignored it. my hands reaches her bikini bottom and let I felled too on the ground. " Gaara… haven't we enough for today?" she looked at me with her blue sky eyes, and I shook my head. " Far from it." I heard her chuckled. " Tonight you can do it again Gaara. I'm too tired to do a round two. " I nodded to her and so we stand both naked hugging each other in the room. The curtains were luckily closed, but now that I remember they were closed before the summer vacation began. It became time that we changed that. " Ayuki go change, I am going to open the window for some fresh air in the room. It was closed before the summer vacation began. " She nodded and put on her dress, I took my pants and put them on. I walked to the window and opened the curtains and the window. " Finally some fresh air." For the rest of the day we were working on her homework and hugging each other and kissing.

* * *

**Yeah, Gaara's ex-girlfriend is the big sister of Ayuki... and it is the question who will Gaara choose? Will he choose Ayuki? Or is he going back to Kaiya? You will see in the next of chapters... and please review! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! here is a new chapter! sorry that it is short, but I'll try to make them longer. Much longer. it will be more common for me to do just Gaara's POV. Why, I do not know myself XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Gaara's POV**

We were waiting at my car for Naruto and someone else. All I don't know who. I looked at Ayuki who was sitting on my hood of my BMW M6 cabrio. She had her hair in a loosened knot, and she was wearing her red bikini with a white top and a short skirt and some slippers. She looked at me with her sunglasses and smiled at me. I walked to her grinning and spread her legs so that I could stand between them. " Gaara… everyone can look into my skirt. " She blushed and tried to push me away between her legs. I chuckled. " Calm down Ayuki, nobody sees what. " I saw that some people were glaring at us with amazement. They had never expected that would start a relationship with a new one. Ayuki noticed too that people were glaring at us. Luckily we were wearing sunglasses so that people can't see that we are glaring at them. I had also my camera with me and is was hanging on my neck." Are you gonna make a lot photo's Gaara?" She grabbed the camera from my neck and turned it on. " Only of you… and maybe of the ocean. But the most of you. " I looked around me, to see if I saw Naruto already with his friend. But when turned back to Ayuki I became blind because of the light from my camera, when she was taking a picture of me. Even I wear sunglasses the light was bright to see. I heard her laughing and she was going to look back how the picture looks like. And she let me see it also. " Can you not laughing or smiling on a photo? Hihihi."

" Not if you take a picture when I not expected that there would be taken a photo of me." I took back the camera and laid it next to her on the hood. I stroked her cheek and brought her face close to me. I pushed my lips onto her and licked her bottom lip, that she would open her mouth. I let my tongue slipped in her mouth and felt that of her. She was struggling because people will look at us, but after awhile when she knew she couldn't win of me she gave herself over and answered my kiss. It was like that we were kissing for hours when we suddenly hearing some coughing. " You both know that there are people watching you two. I know that you two are a couple, but to kiss like that in public on your hood. Is a little bit too much." Naruto laughed and we both looked at him, and there was standing a girl next to him, with long black hair in a high ponytail." Hinata…" I saw she startled but then nodded. " Nice, that you come with us. " And I grinned to Naruto. " What?! No one else want to come. So I thought that Hinata maybe would come with us. And she wanted so here we are." I saw that he blushed and lied. " Nice that you come with us Hinata!" I did a step aside so that Ayuki can come of the hood and walking to Hinata. Let's go. Otherwise we are stuck in traffic. The weather is nice so more people will go to the beach. " I walked to my side of the car and got in. Ayuki was sitting next to me and Hinata and Naruto behind us. All our stuff laid in the trunk and I started the car and we drove off.

Ayuki had turned on the radio and sang along with the songs. Naruto laughed that she was with exuberant singing and Hinata laughed along. I had a small smile on my face. She is just like Kaiya… Who sang along with the songs always exuberant. But I hope Ayuki is not like her sister… hopefully she doesn't leave me… just like what Kaiya did. " Oi! Gaara! " I came back to the reality with a shock and looked in my upper mirror. " What is it Naruto!?"

"You have to watch the road, instead of dreaming away!" I sighed. " Don't worry. I was thinking about something. " " Hinata and Naruto are you two a couple? " Ayuki looked via the upper mirror to the back seats and smiled. I saw that Hinata must blushing and Naruto too. " Well, well, well Naruto. And you was so angry at me yesterday that I didn't told you everything, about me and Ayuki. Shame on you…" I grinned and watch the road. Ayuki must laughing. " Well nice that you two are together. Then is this a double date!" Hinata smiles back. " You can call it that yes. I'm very looking forward to the beach. Enjoy swimming, sunbathe on the beach. " Both Hinata and Ayuki smiled to each other. " Naruto, I need to talk to you when we are on the beach. " I said with a cold voice and looked serious at Naruto trough the mirror. I noticed that Ayuki quizzically looked at me, but no further asked what it was about. " Oké, is good."

It didn't took that long anymore when we arrived at the beach. We grabbed our stuff, and I put the roof back on my car. And we walked with the four of us to the beach. We looked at whether there was a suitable place somewhere. Naruto was already running for a spot. And for the first time he had picked a good place. I walked with Ayuki and Hinata to the place where Naruto was standing. We laid out the big blanket and the parasol, the girls were changing and had their bikini already under their clothes. Naruto and I just had to remove only our shirts. I smeared Ayuki and Ayuki me, and so did Hinata and Naruto too. " Come Hinata let's go into the water!" Ayuki dragged Hinata into the water. It was funny to watch. Hinata had a little chance, although she was struggling you can't against Ayuki when you were dragged by her. " Well, you want to talk with me." Naruto had also put on his sunglasses and was sitting next to me under the parasol. "You'll never guess Naruto…" I looked at him, and did my sunglasses good. " What?! Have you found out something?" Naruto was just not to bounce to know the answer. " Kaiya hè… " I looked forward to the girls who were playing in the water. They were not too deep just to their calves around.

" Yes, what is it with Kaiya? Come she back to the university?!" Naruto eyes became wide of amazement, and I shook my head. " I hope not, then I have no life anymore. But no, that's not it. I have found out that Ayuki is her little sister. " I looked forward, and saw in my corners that Naruto was open-mouthed, staring at me. " If you keep your mouth open I will put sand in your mouth. " I looked at him, and shut his mouth." But that can't be! That's impossible! Then that real pure coincidence that she is her sister. But how did you found out?

" Well, Ayuki and I were 'busy' and then went suddenly her phone rings and she took on…"

" While you two were 'busy'?" I nodded.

" Yes, while we were busy. But then Ayuki told her that I was her boyfriend… " I support my head with my hands.

" Ouch… But Ayuki don't nothing what had happened between you and Kaiya? " I shook my head. " No, she knows nothing about it. And I wanted to actually keep it that way. But yeah, I could hardly tell at Ayuki 'say nothing to your sister' she would look at me with, 'why not?' You know." I sighed. "But I see how it plays out…"

" Do you still love Kaiya?" I was startled by the question of Naruto. Naruto knew that I loved Kaiya dearly. And that it hurt me so much that she had cheated on me. I sighed again. " I would lie if I said no. So here you have your answer. " I looked at Naruto via the corner of my eye. And saw he was looking at the girls. " I had never expected that she would cheated on you. But then, everyone has his bad sides…" I nodded. Naruto was right in that. Everyone had his bad side.

" GAARA! COME IN THE WATER! IT IS NICE!" I looked up and saw Ayuki waving at us. I smiled and put off my sunglasses ran to her. Naruto was following me and ran together to the girls. I tackled sort of Ayuki so that we fell both into the water. " GAARA!" She came quickly above the water to breathe, I also came above the water and put my hair backwards. " Everything alright Ayuki? "The water came up to my chest while I was sitting in the water. She nodded to me and came to me and put her arms around my neck. " The water is nice." She chuckled and gave me a kiss on my lips. I saw that Naruto and Hinata were also busy with each other in the water. I embraced Ayuki and gave a kiss back. " what are we going to eat tonight for dinner?" Naruto and Hinata were also sitting with us in the water. "We can four of us eating out. Then I can know you guys some better. " Naruto, Hinata and I nodded at her.

We didn't very much on the beach. We were sitting in the water for a few minutes and then the girls were going to sunbathing, and Naruto went to get every time water and throw it every time over the girls. It was funny to see when Ayuki got irritated by Naruto and chased after and to throw him into the water. I was sitting on the blanket under the parasol, watching how Ayuki was laying again on her bath towel and was looking at me. She gave me a smile and I give one back and was sitting next to her. " are you enjoying the sun?" she nodded and came closer to me. My hand was going through her hair, she had removed her knot and was happy that Hinata had bring her brush, now I saw finally her with loose hair. She was going to lay comfortable and laid her head on my lap with her face to my feet's. I stroked further at her hair and Naruto and Hinata were laying together under the parasol. They were cute together. Naruto held Hinata close to himself and were holding hands together. And so the hours passed and the night came.

* * *

**Aaaah the beach... I want also going to the beach, but I can't T.T Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Here is another chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Gaara's POV**

The rest were still sleeping and I held a sort kind of the guard. I saw many people packing their stuff and leaving. I also saw some children who want to leave the beach, and their parents had to drag their children to the car. Best sad to see. But yeah, it became colder. I wake up Ayuki and she went up slowly and looked at me exhausted. I removed some hair from her face and gave her a kiss. She must smile and gave one fast back. She want to put her hair into a knot again but I stopped her. " No, loose hair looks better on you. " I looked at her a little bit sternly. Because she must let her hair loose often. Is also healthier for her hair. She put down her hands and nodded at me. She put her hair elastic around her wrist and stood up walked to her clothes to put them on. She also wakes up Naruto and Hinata. I already packed some of our stuff and put it back in the car. Naruto and Hinata woke up and were also put on their clothing. And helped me with the stuff. We all four were sitting in the car. I started the car and drove away from the beach.

" Shall we eat somewhere? It is not so late. And besides it is weekend. " I looked at Ayuki who said it. And I looked into the mirror to look at Hinata and Naruto. " That sounds not bad, what do you two think about it?" Naruto and Hinata nodded. "I know a good restaurant where we can eat."

" Restaurant?! Gaara, that's too expensive for us. Maybe not for you, because you are already rich. But we not. Yes, Hinata is also rich. But…" Naruto went all the rage. " Naruto easy! " I looked at him with a stern look through the mirror. " I know that you and Ayuki have not so much money. And I know that Hinata is rich too. But don't worry Naruto. I don't expect money of you three. " I sighed and watched the road. " I'm going to pay for the food. I happen to have my credit card with me. " I saw that Ayuki looked at me with confusing. And I shook lightly my head.

When we after a while arrived at the restaurant. " Uhm Gaara… This is quite a fancy restaurant. And we are not dressed fancy. " Naruto looked at me with a raised eyebrow to me. " That doesn't matter. And besides they must be happy that we eat at their restaurant. " On the other hand I was thinking of this was smart of me to eat here. Although I've been here several times with Kaiya… I sighed unnoticed and grabbed the hand of Ayuki and squeeze it a little. And we were walking inside. We were greeted and guided to our table, when we sat at our table we ordered our drinks. " Wow, it is here beautiful Gaara. Came you here often?" Ayuki looked at me with amazement and I nodded to her. " Yes, I came here often with my father and my siblings. And in the present, I come here too sometimes."

" And your mother? Was your mother never there?" I shook my head." My mother is dead…" I stood up and excuse myself and went to the toilets. I saw she was looking at me with sad in her eyes, and was following me until I was gone.

**Ayuki's POV**

" did I hurt him? I didn't that his mother was dead!" I got a little bit panicked, but Naruto tried to calm me down. " Calm down Ayuki, you didn't hurt him. He has trouble with it, but you do not have to worry Ayuki." Naruto gave me a smile and I give one back. Our drinks were served and we were beginning to drink our drinks. "Still, I'm afraid I've hurt him." I looked at my glass. " Ayuki, you didn't. Though he need some time for himself but you didn't hurt him. He will be back soon. " I nodded and took a sip. " But Hinata I have never knew that you were rich." I looked at her and saw that she must blushing.

" Uhm yeah, that's right. My family is also very well known. They have even paid to build the Konoha University. " She also took some sips of her drink and gave me a smile. " Seriously?! Wow! I had never knew that there were some rich kids on her university. Oké, I know that you must have some money to come at this school. But I didn't knew there were a few rich kids." I looked with amazing at Naruto and Hinata and saw that Gaara was back. " Hey Gaara… " I didn't dare to look at him but I tried. " Hey… Did you already ordered food or not." Naruto shook his head. " No, we waited for you. We were talking about the kids who are rich on the university."

" Oké, Well so many rich kids do not sit there at the school." Gaara looked questioningly at Naruto. "Uhm ... if you just look at our group of friends, no, but if you look at the whole school, then yes. " Naruto laughed. "But I have nothing to do with the whole school, but with the group I'm going to." I was startled how Gaara responded at Naruto, but so to see Naruto didn't bother. What is wrong with him? there is something bother him, I see it at him. And it annoys me that he says nothing what bothers him. I didn't knew that he was so stubborn to tell nothing what bothers him. " Is something bothering you Gaara?" Before I knew it I had said that. But I saw he stiffened. So there is something bothering him! " Ne, Gaara? you behave differently than I know you. Okay, I do not know you so long hahaha, but still. " I looked worried at him and hold his hand and squeezed a little in it. " You can tell me everything Gaara." He looked at me, and I saw in his eyes that something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. Or he didn't dare to tell me. Meanwhile, the waiter came up and asked us what we want to eat. We gave it to him and waiting for our food.

" There is nothing Ayuki, don't worry. " He pulled his hand away and drank his drink. We heard a sound what came from a phone and I saw that Gaara was grabbing his phone and looked at it. He wrote what back and put his phone back in his pants. " But we talked about rich families on the Konoha University, well what you had heard from Naruto I'm one of it. The Sabaku family. Then we have the Hyuuga family, he nodded to Hinata. And then we have also the Uchiha family."

" Sasuke? Is Sasuke also rich? I didn't knew that. In any case, he did not seem like such a rich type. "

" That's right. He looks not that he is rich, but his whole family works at the police. " Said Naruto with a big smile.

" Seriously? So, he must later work at the police station? Or may he decide what he wants to do in the future? " I asked at Naruto.

" Well… prefer they want that everyone of the Uchiha works at the police. But they may decide if they want to. You have kids like from such families that they want do different things, then what is in the family. " I nodded at Naruto.

" Okay, well I don't know yet what I want to become in the future. Perhaps an artist or a musician. I do not have to do what makes me rich, if I just have fun in a job. " I gave the three a big smile and we both drank our drinks.

After a while, our food arrived and we sat with the three nice to eat together. We talked and laughed with each other. Naruto told how the school years were, before I came here. How he and Gaara became friends. I had never knew that Gaara was so distantly from other people. But fortunately he let Naruto in. Me, and the rest of the group. Well, I'm not sure if he let everyone in, but I'm also glad that had make friends. And that he let me in, in his life. I must smile and saw that the two boys were looking confused at me, and that Hinata also smiled. I was blushing and ate further. " and since that time you two became friends? " the two boys nodded. " That's great!" I smiled again and we all ate further. After we were done, Gaara paid for the food and drinks, and walked back to the car. We got inside all together and Gaara went back to the university.

**Gaara's POV**

After we were at the university, Naruto and Hinata got out of the car and get their stuff. " Ne, Gaara, don't you two get out as well? " Naruto walked to the side of me with Hinata and gave us a questionable look. I held the hand of Ayuki, because she wanted also get out of the car. And also looked at me with a questionable look. I shook my head. " No, I must talk to Ayuki. And I'm tonight not at the university but at my home. And I'm back tomorrow or Monday. " I saw that Ayuki looked more questionable at me. " Okay, we will see you later. Bye…" " Thanks for the nice day." Said Hinata smiling at us, and walked with Hinata back to the university.

" About what want you talk about Gaara?" She looked at me with worry and squeezed in my hands.

" I was thinking about something. But I was not sure if I should asking you or not… " I was looking forward.

" About what was you thinking?" she looked still worried at me.

" if I'll will take you to my house or not… Temari and Kankuro are also home. And I don't wanted to leave you here alone actually. But to taking you already to my house and staying this weekend, I find it actually a bit early to do that. But what I already said, I don't want you to leave you here alone. " I looked at her and stroked her cheek. " But I'm asking you if you want to come or not." You don't have to. I understand that it is too early to meet my family already. " I looked at the ground. Tsch… what kind of family. In the past I didn't even exist by them. And still I don't see them as my family, especially my father… my own father…

" I want to come with you. " I looked up and saw her eyes sparkling. "I really want to go with you! And yes I know it would be too early to already meet your family, but it don't bother me. And I don't want to be sleeping alone. And especially not if you're even gone until Monday. I want to be with you Gaara." She stroked my cheek and kissed me, I stroked her naked legs and kissed back. Wildly with her hands, she went through my hair. I lifted her up so she could sit on my lap. With her legs at both sides of me. I went with my hands through her hair. I felt so soft, just like her body. I pulled her skirt up so that I can stroke her whole legs. " I love you Gaara…" She whispered in my ear, and bitted lightly in it. I got chills when she did that. " I love you too Ayuki…" My hands went to her butt, and started to stroke them. I heard her moaning lightly and started to kiss in my neck. " Ayuki, we could better stop. Before it gets out of hand here in the car. " I gasped a bit and my voice was a little hoarse. " Never done it in a care?" I felt my erection growing after she said that. Would she do it? Sex in a car? On the other hand it doesn't like comfortable. " No, never done it before." I stroked through and felt she was riding me. " Ayuki… please stop. I'm going to lose my control." I panted harder and began the kneed what harder by her. " Maybe I want that. " She said seductively. I quickly pulled her skirt down and lifted her back to her place and got out of the car. Man! That she can do that to me! No one has ever managed to do that at me. I heard that the other door were opened and slippers on the floor rattling to my side. " Gaara sorry!" My head shot up and shook my head, stroking her cheek. " Calm down Ayuki… It doesn't matter. Come one we must grab some stuff. " I took her hand and walked to our room. " Maybe it is a good idea to get changed. It is what colder now. I'm also going to change. " I grabbed some clean underwear, mine pants, a clean shirt and socks. I looked at Ayuki and saw that she also grabbed some clean underwear, another skirt, another shirt and stockings. We both changed in the same room. Yes, it would be strange if one of us was going to change in the bathroom. I grabbed a bag and pulled some clothes and stuff in it. " Ayuki, you can put your stuff in this bag. " I looked at her and was equal pissed off. Why must she always do her hair in a ponytail! " AYUKI! " She startled from me and looked at me with wide eyes. " What?!" I saw she was breathing fast. " Why must you always do your hair in a ponytail?!" I pointed to her hair, what was already in a ponytail. " Because, It feels nice! Why are you angry about it? " She raised her voice a little and she was shocked by itself. I slammed my hand on my forehead. " Sorry that I reacted like that Ayuki. But you always put your hair in a ponytail or a knot, even when you are going to sleep…" I heard she was walking to and hold the both of my hands. " Shall I hang my hair loose more often? " She looked at me questionable and actually I must laughing. She was really smaller then I am. And that was cute. "I can't force you, but would you please if you're in this room that you just do your hair down? And it is actually healthier for your hair. " I gave her a kiss on her lips and grabbed her stuff and put it in the bag. " Nothing forgotten?" I looked around the room and looked then at Ayuki, and she shook her head. " Okay, let's go then. " we walked hand in hand out of the room and locked it. and walked together to the car.

I threw the bag on the back seat and started the car. Ayuki was sitting next to me and looked at her phone, and putted away again. " Are you sure that I can come with you Gaara? Shall they don't mind? And what if they don't like me Gaara?" I sighed. " Calm down Ayuki… It will be alright. Don't worry okay? " I saw her nodded and laid her head on my shoulder, and was stroking my leg. It was pretty a far away travel, on the one part I was disappointed that I lived so far away from school. " If you want you can sleep. It will take some time before we are at my home. " She shook her head. " No, I'm staying awake. " And slowly she went with her hand between my legs. " Ayuki…" I heard her chuckle. " Sorry Gaara, but I happen to be horny." I sighed again. as long as it is just that. otherwise we will soon pop into a tree. And I do not want to." She nodded and went further what she was doing. And I knew this will be a long, but then I mean a long journey to my home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and also for following, favorite my story! Please review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! another chapter! WARNING LEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Gaara's POV**

After a while driving, she felt asleep. With her head against my shoulder and her hand between my legs. We were happily almost at my house. Hopefully everyone slept already. I don't want to get crap on my mind. After a while I saw some houses. And felt some movement at my shoulder. I looked next to me and saw she was slowly get awake. " You have still slept." I grinned and removed some hair out of her face. She nodded and stretched herself out, and saw that her eyes were big when she saw the houses. She was looking around with amazement, about how big the houses were. " You lived here?!" She looked at me with amazement. Her mouth hung just not open yet. " This is unbelievable! I had never expected that you will lived in a street like this. Not that I was thinking that you were poor, but… you know what I mean." I nodded to her, and drove into the yard and stopped in front of a gate. I took a card out of the dashboard and hold it for the scanner at the gate. The gate opened and I drove further on the yard. I saw in the corner of my eye that she still couldn't believe it. "You do not get a heart attack huh?" I asked her while I did the pass back. And parked my car next to the other cars. I pulled out the keys and grabbed the bag. Ayuki came out of the car and was standing next to me. With one device I did the roof back on it and walked along with Ayuki to the door. When I put the keys in the keyhole I heard someone storming to the door. With a slam the door was open with my keys still in it. " AYUKI!" I knew, it was you!" and Ayuki was hugged by someone who I could kill. I saw that her eyes went big of shock. " Hey, keep your hands off her! She's mine! That you now go to bed with different girls, I can't help it! " I looked angry at Kankuro. Why he must now necessarily touch Ayuki! " Easy little bro. I just hugged her." Kankuro was laughing, and saw that Ayuki had trouble with it. " That's all too much!" I sighed and tried to calm myself. " What is all that noise?! Don't you all not know how late it is?!" Damnit… I had hoped that he was laying in his bed. But unfortunately. " Sorry father, but I was excited that Ayuki is here. " Kankuro was smiling. " Ayuki? Gaara brought a girl with him? " And I saw my father walking to the door and looked Ayuki searchingly. I saw that she had trouble with it too. " You don't have to say it, that I can't bring anyone with me." If he is going to talk bad about Ayuki, I will slap him! " I thought we both agreed with something Gaara." He can never look normal at me. Only with anger, if I do everything wrong. " Yes, but I changed the plan. " I looked also angry at him. " We are going to talk about it tomorrow. Because this was not the deal we had spoken. But I'm going to bed, it was a busy day today. " He gave me his last angry face and walked waved upstairs to his room. Why must he acted always like that! I walked furious into my house and smashed the bag against the wall, and walked to the living room. I heard Ayuki walk after me with the bag she grabbed from the floor. " Gaara…" She laid the bag against the couch and was sitting next to me, and hold my hands trying to calm me down. Kankuro was also sitting with us. " Easy Gaara… Father didn't mean it. He…"

" No? You know how he always is to me! that's from the beginning I was born! He is always angry at me, and that will never change Kankuro! Try to understand that! But that will never happen, because you all will never understand it!" I kicked the coffee table and walked away angrily to my room. And slammed the door of my room and let me fall on my bed. " DAMNIT!" I panted and tried to calm down. I held my hands over my face to my hair and stroked them backwards. " Why… Why always me? He always picking on me. " I whispered to myself. Then I heard knocking on my door. I got of the bed and walked to door and opened it. Until horror I saw a crying Ayuki before my door. " Ayuki… Why are you crying? I took the bag from her and laid it somewhere in my room, I took her hand and guided her to my bed. I closed and locked the door. I walked back to her and was sitting next to her. " Sssssshhhhh….. Sorry that I went overboard… And that I scared you because of my actions… But please Ayuki… Don't cry… Please…" I held her face between my hands and whipped some tears away. " W-Wh-Why… Why are you… Like that to each other?" She said, sobbing. " That's a very long story Ayuki… On a day I will tell you… " I looked at her and every time I wiped some tears away. " Why not now? Why every time on another time? You must not hold things back Gaara. You don't come far with that!" She said with a angry voice, what surprised me. And I sighed. " Okay, I will tell you. But not everything… Only the important things. " I looked at her and hugged her, stroking her back to calm her down.

I took a deep breath several times and swallowed several times, to find how I will tell my story. " My parents loved each other very much. Although I have heard it from my siblings. Even when she was pregnant from me, they were still happy. Until she gave birth to me. I was born prematurely, which my mother had difficulties with giving birth to me. And she finally did not make it. And died to give birth to me…" I took a few deep breaths, and didn't dare to look at her. " My father hated me, because he finds it was my fault that she died. Which I was moved in by my uncle. I had heard from my uncle that my father had tried several times to hurt me. His hatred to vent on me. While I was a baby. Later, when I got older, my uncle died of something. I myself do not know by what and the doctors also not knew what. Then I went back to my father and my siblings. I was not too happy about it. Even the reports I had heard about my father, what he wanted to do to me. But rather to hurt me. He was just yelling at me. And at some point I started yelling back at him. Kankuro and Temari didn't dare to stay in the same room when my father and I were fighting. Sometimes, we can just talk to each other normally. But if he does not like something, he starts screaming ..." I looked at Ayuki and saw she was crying again and I sighed… I brought her on my lap and embraced her. " Sssssshhhhh Ayuki… You couldn't know that. But I'm happy that I could it tell you. It saves a lot of tension now on my body. "I gave her a small smile and wiped her tears away. "Would you like a nice hot bath?" I saw her nod and got from the bed together and then I carried her. She put her arms around my neck and so we walked to the bathroom what was linked to my bedroom.

I closed the door and let the water fall in the bathtub. I walked back to Ayuki and tried to calm her down. " Calm down Ayuki… I know it was kind of what had just happened… I… "

" I'm sorry…" I was startled by her excuse and gave her a questionable and confused look.

" For what? You've done nothing wrong Ayuki. " I furrowed when she nodded.

" About your mother…" And she started to cry again.

" What?! For that you don't have to say sorry! Ayuki! You didn't do anything wrong! " and she nodding again.

" I have hurt you… First in the restaurant… And now… When I was angry at you, and that you must tell me." She said between sobbing. I shook my head and hold her firmly. And I heard her lightly whimpering. " It is not your fault Ayuki… Please… Don't let me feel guilty… Okay?" I looked at her stern and she nodded. " Good."

I pulled her hair back. And started to pull off her shirt, bra, skirt, legging and her underwear. And guided her to the bathtub into the water. I heard her groan lightly when she came in the water, she was fully in the bathtub and put the water out. I started to undress myself and saw she was looking at me with amazement. I must smile lightly and came also in the water. "This is what I really needed ..." I was sitting on the other side of the bathtub, with my head against the wall and my arms at each side of the edge of the bathtub, was already one end fixed to the wall. I took deep breaths several times and tries to relax. Until I felt some hands on my groin. Despite what has been happen, she's still horny. Unbelievable. She was lightly massaging my thighs, and became more relaxed. I felt my erection rising. It felt quite strange in the water. I just remember now, even when I had with Kaiya that we never done it in the bathtub. Yeah, here on the ground next to the bathtub, but never in the bathtub. I felt her hands on my erection, and I lifted my hips cause of the touch. In a meanwhile I had closed my eyes and began to enjoy this. " Aaaah… Ayuki…" I heard her chuckle. " Feel it nice Gaara?" She said with a seductive voice. I bit my lip and nodded. " That's good… but I will go on when we are laying in bed." And with that she stopped what she was doing. My eyes shot open and looked at her irritated. And she must laughing again. " Ayuki…" I sighed and had a small smile on my lips, and was sitting comfortable again and enjoyed the water. I felt some movements in the water and saw that Ayuki was crawling to me. She was going to sit between my legs with her back against my chest, and with her head against my shoulder. I stroked her arms, and went further and further down. From her arms to her breasts, from her breasts to her belly, and from her belly to her thighs. And I let my hands stay there. I stroked her thighs and kissed in her neck. I had pulled up my knees, whereby my knees came out of the water. I felt she rested her hands on my knees. " Gaara?"

"Hn." I kissed her cheek and looked at her.

" Shall we go to bed? I'm tired…" She looked at me and gave me a kiss, and I nodded. We both came out of the bathtub and I helped Ayuki so that she wouldn't slip out. I let the water run off and gave Ayuki a towel. We both dried ourselves and walked to the bedroom. I grabbed the bag and laid it on the bed, took some clothes. Ayuki grabbed her lingerie and pulled it on. I would name one of my favorites. Black bra with red lace around it. And her panties were the same. She grabbed her brush and was sitting on the bed, and started to brush her hair. "You have quite a large room for your own…" She looked at me. " Yes, but I don't mind. I'm used to it. " I pulled on a clean underwear with black pants, and was sitting next to her. And laid the bag back on the ground. She was done with brushing and laid it on the night stand. " would you want to sleep? Or watching television? " My hands were going through her hair. " Watching television, but were is you television then?" In a meanwhile we were laying under the sheets and with a remoter I got my television from the wall. I saw she was staring at me again but then with her mouth open. " you're kidding! Gaara!" She was looking at me with full amazement. " What? I can't help it though." I chuckle and pulled Ayuki close to me. She put her arms around my neck and we kissed each other. After a while when we struggled with our tongues, we gasped for air. And then we heard noises.

" _Aaaaaah! Aaaaaaah!"_

"Do you have some porn on it?" We both got up, but so far I knew I hadn't even turned on my television, just only got it out of the wall.

"_Aaaaaaaah! Shikamaru!" _Damnit! I hadn't expected them here in the weekends.

I sighed. " Those are Temari and Shikamaru… But… " Then we heard knocking on the door. I covered Ayuki with the sheets and walked to the door. I unlocked it and opened it. And there came a irritated Kankuro in our room. " Did you know that those two were here for the weekend?" He crossed his arms before is chest. " I didn't knew it either." I saw that Ayuki was looking with confusion at us. " Most of the time is Temari at Shikamaru's house. But now we found out they are here."

" And are you two doing something about it?" She asked us, and hold the sheets more closer to her. I shook my head. She will be furious if we saw her naked. Then we are laying somewhere outside of the house or something. " Her eyes were big. " Oh, and how long would be take this? I can't sleep when people are 'busy'. I was sitting next to Ayuki and a little under the sheets. Ayuki was leaning against me and was stroking my leg under the sheets. " Otherwise you are going listen to music. We are going to watch television and we turned in on what harder. " I looked at my brother.

" Yeah, I think I will do that. Good night you two." And my brother walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked to the door and was locking it again, and walked back to the bed. Ayuki pulled me back on the back and was sitting on me with the sheets around her. She had her hands at the both sides of my head and was riding me. I heard her panting softly. I had my hands on her hips and moved with her. " Aaah Ayuki…" I said whispered to her, I felt her lips on mine. After a few minutes she stopped and came with her lips to my ear. " I want you Gaara… I want you now… I can't hold it anymore…" She started to riding me harder and I grinned. " Okay, but know Ayuki. I can let you moan her. But I mean really moaning. That you almost screamed from pleasure, because here I can do anything with you." I grinned and she was blushing. I turned is around so that I was sitting on her. I was glad that her bra had a front closure. With one hand I took her bra and threw it somewhere in the room. " But what if they hear us? Wouldn't they be mad at us?" " Maybe Kankuro, But Temari and Shikamaru are busy too." I kissed in her neck and felt her hands over my back, to my neck and ended it in my hair. Now I was riding her. I pulled her legs wide and laid between them. I felt her legs against mine. I went from her neck to her collarbone and slowly until I was with her breasts. With one hand I was massaging one breast the other I was teasing with my tongue. " Aaaah Gaara!" I grinned at bit in it, I heard her whimper and felt she tugged at my hair. And I switched from breasts. " Aaaaah Gaara!" I stopped and looked at her grinning. " So to hear is it very sensitive here." And I gave another lick. " Mmmmm! Gaara don't tease me…" I went down until I was at her slip. I put her legs in the air and pulled of her slip with one move and threw it somewhere in the room. And laid with my head between her legs, first I was licking her thighs. " Gaara…" I heard her panting and was still tugged at my hair. And started to lick by her clit. " Aaaaah Gaara!" she arched her back from the feeling and began to slightly lifting her hips in order to feel more. I began calmly to stuck my tongue in her pussy. I could hear at her moans that she like it, whereby I speed up and licked her faster. She hold my hair firmly. "Gaara… I… I want… I want you… Please… I hold… It… No longer…" I came over her and I wiped my mouth clean. " What would you want?" I said teasing, I grinned and kissed her. " You know what I want Gaara!" she looked at me irritated, and it amused me I laughed and gave her another kiss. "But today I want to do something else with you. Turn around." I got off her and she turned around and was laying on her belly. I pulled off my pants and underwear. " Go sit on your hands and knees. " She did what I told her and looked questionable at me. " You are not going to take me in my ass right?!" I saw the fear in her eyes, and I shook my head. " No, I'm not going to do that. Only if you've been naughty." I saw she swallowed a few times and was sitting behind her. I separate her legs more and stroked my penis between her legs. " Aaaah Gaara…" She began with moving her hips against my penis. "One moment Ayuki." I smirked and hold her hips and began slowly grounded her. It was an awesome feeling, and I heard Ayuki moaning again, and she hold the sheets in her fists. Then I pushed him with one move fully in her. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" and began to thrusting in her. " Aaaaaah Ayuki, you are so tight."

" Gaara!" I heard that the headboard was smashing against the wall.

"Nice huh?" I began to stroking her hips and her thighs. And was thrusting more harder in her.

" Gaara! Deeper!" I grabbed her hands and let her down on the bed. With only her ass even more raised. Started thrusting even more harder.

" Aaaaaaah Ayuki! You're so nicely wet! "I pushed deeper into her, and started to rub with one hand on her clit.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She panted harder and the bed began to crack. The headboard smashed even more harder against the wall. I kissed her again and again thrusting harder in her.

" Gaara I'm almost coming!"

" Wait a minute, I'm also soon coming!" I speed up my movements and a few seconds later we both came. I let myself fall on her with my face in her neck. And felt that I was still spurting mine stuff in her. It was a nice feeling.

" Gaara… Do you think… That I… Screamed to hard?" She kissed my cheek several times.

" No, at least I do not think so. I find it wonderful to hear." I smirked and got up, I pulled myself out of her and was laying next to her. I felt she also got up and was crawling to somewhere. Then when I felt something warm at my erection. I hissed when her tongue was licking my erection. She had done it before and that means she was cleaning me. I must laughing by the thoughts and saw that Ayuki was looking confused at me. I shook my head and stroked her cheek. " I love you Gaara-kun."

I smiled and gave her a softly kiss on her mouth. " I love you too Ayuki-chan." I pulled the sheets over us and hugged Ayuki. She was laying with her face towards me and her arms laying around my neck. " Let's get some sleep Ayuki." She nodded and gave me an one last kiss for tonight and snuggled herself into me. I hold her firmly against me and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Ayuki."

" Sweet dreams Gaara."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review people! I want reviews, I want to know how you guys thinks about my story. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! here is another chapter. WARNING: A LITTLE BIT LEMON.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Gaara's POV**

I woke up slowly and noticed that Ayuki was laying on top of me. She will certainly have done it in her sleep. I laid her carefully back at her side and put the sheets over her. I got out of bed and was searching for my underwear. When I found him I pulled him on and also my bathrobe, and walked down stairs. Nobody was awake, or so I thought when I saw my father in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. He looked up and gave me a normal face. " Good morning father."

" Good morning son. The coffee is still fresh. " He looked at the coffee pot and then back to his newspaper. I walked to the coffee pot and poured it for myself, and sat down at the table with him. "Some interesting news in the paper?" I took a sip of my coffee and put it back on the table.

" No, not really. Only boring things." He folded the newspaper and laid it on the table. Okay, now is it coming. I will again get shit stuck to my head about marriage what we talked about. I sighed and took another sip of my coffee.

" Gaara…" I looked at him and saw he was looking seriously at me.

" I thought that we few years ago agreed with each other, when you had said that you don't want a girlfriend anymore. That you would marry with a girl, to keep the business running." He looked still seriously at me and took also a sip of his coffee.

" Do we need to talk about that now? And yes, I have said that, but that was more that I was angry at Kaiya. Because she cheated on me! but now I have Ayuki and I'm happy with her!" I looked irritated at him. I couldn't believe myself that I agreed with that. Maybe it was the 'lovesickness' what I had. That I agreed with him.

" But she is not good for the company. I know for 100% sure that she is not from a rich family. And we just need that Gaara!"

" No, YOU need that! I do not even want to take over the company, after I'm done with school! Why can't Kankuro or Temari take over the company!? " I slammed with my fist on the table and looked at him furious.

" Because you have the right character to run the company! You brother is too stupid to take over the company. And your sister has a relationship with that Nara dude. And they are going to run after they are done with school the Nara company. Kaiya came at least from a good family, unfortunately she cheated on you. You will have done something wrong at her." He smirked at me and took another sip of his coffee.

" I have done nothing wrong with her! That she haven't enough with one boy! Is not my fucking problem!" we gave each other furious deadly looks.

" Jeez, what can you two fighting in the morning. "I saw Temari slowly walk into the kitchen in her half-open bathrobe. She also went to the coffee pot and poured some coffee for itself in and sat down at the table with us.

" Is this about the marriage of Gaara? Come on father, he has Ayuki now… And even if she do not come from a rich family, she can still support Gaara in the business." She took some sips from her coffee and held her eyes closed.

" I don't want to even take over the company! " I hissed to my sister. And she gave me a deadly glare.

" Come on Gaara someone must take over the company. And just like father said, Kankuro is too stupid to run it. Do you remember the summer vacation… Don't you know how many girls he went to bed?"

" Yes, I know. Each morning I saw another girl." Tsch stupid Kankuro… I don't get it how he will start a family in the future.

" But let we stop about this. I'm going make breakfast. Someone who wants to eat pancakes? " She looked at us both and we nodded. Temari grabbed some stuff to make pancakes. While I was drinking my coffee and went back upstairs.

**Ayuki's POV**

I was just waking up, but had not the feeling to get out of bed. It was laying to comfortable and also warm. But I missed Gaara. Then I heard that the door went open and got up. " Gaara…" I smiled at him but I saw he was not too happy.

" Gaara what is it? Is there something wrong? " I got out bed and ignored that I was still naked and walked to him. " Hey…" I hold his face between my hands and looked worried at him.

" Just a stupid discussion with my father. That's all." He sighed and took my hand and guided me back to bed. We laid together in bed hugging each other. In the mean while had Gaara pulled of his bathrobe and felt his warmth. " What are we going to do today Gaara? " I looked at him and give little kisses on his lips.

He must laughing and gave a few back. " We can relaxing in the garden. Or going to the garden house."

" The garden house?" I looked at him questionable and was stroking his cheek.

"Yes, that stand somewhere in the yard by the garden. It's there really quit and there is also a lake.

" A lake?! Man, I'm really jealous on you! I wish I could live in a huge house. " I saw that Gaara must laughing and hugged me.

"If we are succeeded from school, can you live with me. We kick Kankuro out of the house. Or with good luck he finds a permanent girlfriend and lived with her somewhere. In any case Temari is then going to live with Shikamaru. So another couple of years patience babe." He gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked to the bathroom.

" What are you going to do?" I followed him with my eyes while he is going to the bathroom.

" Taken a fast shower. Want you join me? Or wait till I'm done." He was smirking.

" I'm going with you. " I smiled and ran up to him.

After a half hour we were sitting with each other at the table with the pancakes what Temari made for us. Kankuro had been eaten away five while I was still working on my second. Gaara had after one enough, I found it funny that every time Temari told him he needed to eat more. Because it was not enough for a breakfast.

"Temari, I'm usually not hungry in the morning. And especially not in pancakes, even I have agreed with it." He sighed and crossed his arms before his chest.

" Fine… And what are you going to do today?" she looked interested at us with a big smile.

" We don't know yet. Maybe we are going to somewhere, or going to the lake or-"

" Ah, the lake. You can nicely swim naked there. " Gaara looked at Kankuro with a look that he could kill him, and I must blushing. Swimming naked?

" And if we going do that, you are not coming with us! If you dare to peep at us. I'll will kill you Kankuro! " He looked serious and cleaned up his stuff.

" Gaara please calm down. " I saw that their father was looking at me, and I felt not very comfortable. And was looking to somewhere else.

" Sorry Ayuki…" He walked to me and hugged me from behind. I smiled at him and hold his arms around me.

" And what are you two going to do?" Kankuro looked at Temari and Shikamaru.

" We don't know either. " She said shortly.

" Ayuki? Are you done with eating?" I looked at my plate and nodded at Gaara. He also cleaned up my stuff and was sitting next me.

" You are so cute Ayuki! " Temari smiled at me and I smiled blushing back.

" I'm going back to my office. " Their father stood up and walked away.

" Come Ayuki we are going to. " He took my hand and dragged me upstairs. When we were in the bedroom he closed the door and pushed me against it. He pushed his body also against me and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed back. His hands were going under my skirt and stroked me there.

" I want you Ayuki…" I blushed and shook my head.

" Yesterday you indulged yourself, not now maybe later." I smiled at him and pushed him gently away.

" And what want you going to do?" He came close again and put my skirt up and grounded me. I sighed and moaned a little.

" Aaaah damn this feels nice… " He grounded me harder and faster. He was right it feels indeed nice.

" Gaara I'm coming soon. " I had never knew that I would get an orgasm without to being naked. He just only ground me, and it feels incredible.

" I'm also coming!" Then he stopped suddenly and put me down on my knees and opened his pants and put his erection in my mouth and spurted his stuff in my mouth. I was startled first but then swallowed everything. I got up again and cleaned my mouth. I saw he must panting and smiled at me. " Good girl…" I blushed and gave a shy smile back.

**Gaara's POV**

She is so damn cute! I could fuck her all day! I was still panting and fixed my pants. I put her skirt down and kissed her. She kissed me back and took my hand and put it between her legs. I smiled while we wear kissing and pushed her panties aside and fingered her. She moaned and was going to ride my fingers. I went going faster and faster. And she came quick. She hold me firmly at my shoulders when she got her orgasm. When she calmed down she walked to the bag and put on a cleane slip, and walked back to me.

" Should we going to the lake? And it is really nice there to swimming naked." I smirked and played with her hair.

" If no one else is there." I nodded to her and took her with me to the garden. It took a few minutes when we arrived at the lake. It was very peaceful and the garden house was also there. I went inside and grabbed a blanket and laid it down on the grass by the lake. We both were sitting on it and hugged each other.

" Here can we do everything what we want. Even If I want to fuck you. " I whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

" Gaara… You are to horny!" She chuckled and pushed me away and was sitting on me.

" That's because of you. " I saw she grabbed my hands and laid them above my head. " Am I really turned you that bad on? I nodded at her and lifted my hips sometimes. " Gaara stop it! " She chuckled and let go of my hands and was starting to undress herself. I must swallow a few times. I hate it when she did it so slowly. First her shirt, than slowly her skirt she let it slid so nicely down to her feet's. And began to remove her stockings. Then she began with her bra and then her slip. And there she stood fully naked before me. " _Gaara-kun._" She turned around and ran then laughing into the water. " AAAAAAAAHHH IT IS COLD!" I was really laughing and began also to undress myself and ran after her. " Man it is really cold." She swam fast to me and hold me firmly, luckily our body warmth keep us warm. " But Gaara, the garden house is actually very big for a garden house. " She looked at me and played with my hair.

" Yeah, that's right. But you can sleep also there. I sleep there often, because of my father." She nodded and kissed me. I stroked her whole body and began also to massaging her. I just wanted her so badly. I don't why, but I'm really horny.

" Gaara, I can feel you erection. You are horny!" She pushed herself away from me and swam further into the lake. I sighed and swam after her.

" So, is that a bad thing then? " I raised an eyebrow to her and she shook her head.

" No, hadn't you enough of yesterday? " I shook my head with a smirk. And I saw she sighed.

" You are unbelievable Sabaku Gaara! " She laughed and went then underwater. And came before me above the water. She put her hair back and hugged me. " The water is nice now." And pushed me then underwater. I was startled first but then I came above the water and I saw Ayuki nowhere else. " Ayuki?!" I also put my hair back and was watching over the water. Where the hell can she be. Then again I was pulled under water. There she was, laughing. I smiled and came again above the water with her. " Is that really funny?" She nodded and hugged me again. " Can we each weekend come here? It is so nice here. "

" If you really want that. Shall we soon go back to the blanket? The sun is shining brightly, so we are dried up soon." I kissed her and hold her against me. " Can you massaging me? " She gave me a smile and swam already back to the blanket. I followed her. " Yes, I can do that. " We were back by the blanket, and Ayuki was busy to get the most of the water out of her hair. It was actually a weird feeling to be naked here. But with her I don't really mind. I hugged her from behind and kissed in her neck. " Mmmmm." She turned around and pulled my hair back, and was then kissing my neck. I stroked her back and her butt. " Maybe it is better if we laid down on the blanket." We both were going to lay on the blanket. Ayuki was facing me, and I went further with what I was doing. I noticed she enjoyed it. She also stroke my back, with one hand I went to her butt, massaging it softly. And then I want to try something. With one finger I rubbed over her ass. And push it a little. I heard she hissed but had still her eyes closed. She put one leg over my side and laid with her face against my chest. I pushed a little more with my finger, that he went a little inside. I pushed it in and out slowly. I heard her panting, but with a relaxed body. That was a sign for me that it didn't hurt, not yet. Then I went a little further and sensed she tensed up. " Does it hurt?" I whispered in her ear. " A little bit, but I thought you only did that if I was naughty." She looked at me and I shook my head. " I want to try it, well at least first with my finger. " I gave her a soft smile and kissed her. She didn't protest and kissed me back. I went little by little further in her ass, and pushed it in and out. I was a strange feeling, but I didn't dislike it. " You are so tight there. " I still whispered to her and began to work a little faster. " Aaaaah Gaara!"

" Ssssshhhh it will hurt at first… Just like when you lose your virginity. " I was still doing with the same speed. Then I put another finger in it slowly. She was biting her lip and hold me tight. " It will hurt much more when I put my cock in your ass." She panted and began to stroke my cock. I was looking first confused at her, but then I noticed, that she only wanted to please me, and not that I put my cock in her ass. Then I pulled my fingers out of her ass. She was looking at me and I gave her a kiss. " That's enough for today in your ass. " I walked to the water and washed my fingers and went back to her. I was laying next to her and hold her close to me.

" The sun is really nice." She laid on her back and covered her eyes for the sun. I laid my head on her breasts and was stroking her belly. " Hihihi that tickles Gaara." She ran her fingers through my hair, and played with it. And so we are laying here for hours.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! hopefully you like my story! WARNING: LEMON! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Ayuki's POV**

" The sun is really nice! How late is it actually?" I felt he got up from me and was looking at me.

" I don't know." He crawled to his pants and grabbed his phone and was looking for the time. " It is 2 o'clock." He put it back and crawled back to me.

" It is actually nice to being naked. " I laughed and laid still on my back looking to the sky.

" Yeah, actually it does." I saw he was also laying on his back at the blanket. I got on my side and was looking at him. I stroked his hair out of his face and smiled at him. " I hate it to go to school tomorrow." I saw he nodded, so he hate it too. I am glad that I het met Gaara. He is so nice and gentle. I love him so much. First I hated him, but that was because of his behavior. But now, I can't hate him. Until he cheat on me, but I don't think that he would cheat on me. I saw he had closed his eyes, and he looked so cute. Especially with those black rings around his eyes, but they are becoming a little bit lighter. Maybe because he get some good sleep. I saw he moved himself to me and hold me firmly. I must laugh softly and gave him a kiss on his forehead. And stroked through his hair.

" I love you Gaara-kun."

" Hn." I must chuckle and hold him also against me.

" Would you marry me Ayuki-chan…" My eyes shot open and looked at him, but I saw he was sleeping. And my cheeks became red.

" Of course I will marry you Gaara…" I felt he snuggled in me and had a smile on his face.

" I'm glad…" Okay, is he sleeping or not?

" Are you sleeping?" And he shook his head. I knew it.

" Well, actually a strange proposal… laying here naked and ask me to marry you." I still stroked his hair and he opened his eyes.

" Yeah, I know… But do you mind?" He looked questionable at me and I shook my head.

" It was kind of cute how you asked me, first I thought you was sleeping, but you wasn't." I gave him a smile and a kiss on his lips.

" Hehe, I know how to ask a girl…" I laughed and gave him a few more kisses.

" Shall we go back to your home? " He nodded and got up, and helped me to get up. Before I could reach my clothes he pulled me back and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip for entrance and I opened my mouth and greeted his tongue with mine. We stood there for a few minutes and, stopped to get our breaths. We both laughed and got dressed.

" Or do you want to walk?" He looked at me and I was thinking. " Hmmm, I don't know Gaara. I would prefer go back to your home. The sun is now at his highest. " I looked up to the sky covering my eyes for the sun and looked then back at Gaara. " Is good." He folded the blanket and laid it back in the garden house and walked back to me and took my hand. We walked together hand in hand back to his house. When we arrived at his house we saw Temari and Shikamaru sitting in the backyard at a swimming pool.

" You haven't said to me that you had a swimming pool." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed my arms.

He sighed and gave me a kiss. " You don't have to know everything Ayuki…" He whisper in my ear and I got shivers down my spine.

" Hey Ayuki and Gaara!" We looked at up and saw Temari waving at us and we walked to her.

" Enjoying the water Temari?" I laughed and looked also at Shikamaru who is laying on an airbed in the water.

" The water is great, and how was it at the lake. " Temari grinned and I must blushing.

" It was great there too. Gaara what are we going to do now? I'm a little bit bored." I looked at him and laid my head against his shoulder. Not to be rude but I was really bored. It is nice to live in a big house, but what can you do? And we hadn't even our swimming clothes with us. So we couldn't swim in the pool. I sighed and hugged Gaara. I felt he also hugged me and laid his head on my head. It was nice, and relaxing. I could stand like that for hours. " Shall we going to my room?" I looked at him and nodded. He took my hand and we walked inside of the house going upstairs to his room. He looked his door and brought me to his bed. We were both sitting on it, when Gaara suddenly kissed me. He is really horny! I had never thought that guys can be horny like that! I kissed him back and pulled of his shirt and kissed further.

**Gaara's POV**

Damn why am I so horny? Is it because of that beast? Which date was it actually, I was searching for the calendar when I still kissed Ayuki. And saw my calendar, and I was afraid of the worst. How will I ever explain to her, that I'm in heat! Just right now I'm in heat, great! I stopped and looked at Ayuki who was laying under me. I panted and she was also doing that.

" Gaara is something wrong?" I shook my head and kissed her further. She put her hands around my neck, and I was still thinking about how I will explain it to her. I don't think she will believe me if I said to her, that I have a kind of beast inside of me, and that I have powers. It sounds so weird to tell and think that I have 'powers'. Well actually Naruto have powers too. He has also a beast inside of him. Poor Hinata, Naruto would just like me also in heat. I felt that my erection is growing. And I want to fuck her so badly! Especially in her ass. I was shocked. Why must I fuck her in the ass, okay it is very tight there but I don't think she will appreciate it. I hurt her back at the lake, and I had only a finger in her. So if I put my cock in her she will scream of pain. Urgh… I hate it so bad to be in heat, because I want to do everything with her. I pulled her shirt off and also her bra and threw it somewhere in the room. I kissed in her neck and then to her breasts.

" Aaaah Gaara!" She tugged at my hair, but I ignored it. I caressed her breasts and began to ground her. " Gaara!" She panted and tugged harder at my hair. I bit softly in her nipples and went with my hand under her skirt and started to finger her. " OMG GAARA!" I love that she scream for me. It turned me so greatly on. I pulled each cloth what she was wearing off her and threw it somewhere in the room. She was looking at me and undressed myself. I kissed her again and went further with fingering, I put three finger into her and went on full speed. " AAAAAAAH!" She arched her back and clenched the sheets in her fists. " Gaara!"

" It's nice, isn't it?" I smirked and bit again in her nipples. " Aaaaaah! Gaara I'm coming!" She came hard and spurted out her juices. I pulled out my three fingers and licked them one by one. She was blushing at me and panted heavenly. " Gaara…" I put my fingers again in her pussy and pulled them out again and put them in her mouth. She licked my fingers and sucked on it. I smirked and kissed her again and put my tongue into her mouth. My hand was going wild through her hair and her hand through mine. I sat up and spread my legs and looked at her. She looked between my legs and crawled to me, she put my cock in her mouth and licked and sucked on it. I let myself fall on my back and took a bunch of her hair in my hand. She took it fully in her mouth and bobbed her head. " Aaaaah Ayuki… More!" She fasten her speed and I came in her mouth. She swallowed everything. And I guided her to sit on me. She sat above my cock and I put her down were my cock filled her at once. " AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

" AYUKI!" I hold her hips and moved her up and down. She leaned with her hands on my legs and her breasts bounced up and down. " Aaaaaaah!" I moved her fast and she pulled her head back. " Gaara! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

" As you wish!" I sat up and hold her against me and pulled us over and I was sitting on her now. And I fucked her hard. She laid her hands above her head and had closed her eyes. I tilted her legs so that I could fuck her deeper. " Aaaaah Gaara!" She looked at me and her pants changed into loud moans. " Gaara… Gaara… Gaara… I love you so much… Gaara… Fuck me… Fuck me hard!"

I fucked her harder, deeper and faster. I slammed myself into her, you could hear the sound of flesh smashing flesh. I noticed that my mind went blank a little but I ignored it. " Gaara come inside me please!" Fasten my speed, and was looking at her. " Must I cum inside you or over your body. " I panted. " Over my body Gaara-kun… Cum over my body. I want your delicious stuff all over me." I smirked and felt that I came, I pulled my cock out of her and spouted my stuff all over her body. I panted so heavenly that I almost lost consciousness. I looked at Ayuki and saw she was unconscious. Wow I have really fucked her that hard… I was sitting on the bed still panting for breath and cleaned my cock. I saw that her body was covered with my sperm, I gave a kiss on her forehead and was searching for my underwear. I put them on and walked to the doors to balcony and opened it and was standing on the balcony looked over the yard. Fresh air, that's what I actually needed, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze on my face. And was again thinking about, if I must tell her about the beast, but I was afraid that she will be scared of me. I sighed and run my hand through my hair I felt the sweat on my head and wiped it off at my underwear. I looked over my shoulder and she was still laying on the same spot. I walked back to my room but let the door open for some fresh air. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and went back to Ayuki and was sitting next to her, and wiped off my sperm from her body with the towel. When I was done I was laying next to her and also closed my eyes. I laid with my head on her breasts and hold her.

* * *

**Gaara in heat! Hope you like it! Please review! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! Another chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Gaara's POV**

A few months has passed by, and about a month it would be Christmas. I had already bought some presents for Ayuki but she couldn't choose for me, when we were at the mall she had dragged me to every shop she saw and that she maybe could find something for me. She was even looking for a suit for me for the wedding! But alright we had a lot of fun at the mall. And she had luckily a lot of fun at my house, every weekend we were at my house. And in the week we had slept together, sometimes in my bed and sometimes in her. We had even sneak in, in one of the bathrooms in the night to shower together. We were almost caught by someone.

We were sitting in the last class for today and I was looking out of the window, Mr. Kakashi was telling the history of the university what I didn't really care about. But then suddenly came the secretary of Tsunade in the class. She pointed at me that I must come with her. Everyone was looking at me, and whispering what I have could done wrong. Even Ayuki looked confused at me. I gave her a smile and packed my stuff and walked with her. It took a few minutes before we arrives at the office of Tsunade, but when I opened the door my worst nightmare came out. There she was sitting, out of all people she was sitting there! I closed the door and I saw she turned around and gave me a smile.

" Gaara-kun long time no see!" She was still smiling at me, but I ignored it.

" Shut up, what are you doing here?!" I looked angry at her. And was not really very happy.

" Ah, Gaara-kun… You don't have to be mean to me. " She gave me a pout, but I looked at her with disgust.

" Okay, alright knock it off you both! Gaara take your seat." I walked to the chair next to Kaiya. And I gave her a deathly glare, while she was looking at me seductively.

" I know the relationship you two had with each other in the past. And what had happened a few years ago. " She looked at us both.

" Why have you actually call me here?" I looked confused at her.

" To see me Gaara-kun." I gave her another deathly glare and crossed my arms.

" I wanted to know how my little sister is doing here. But when I heard she was with you, Gaara-kun. I had to come back to this university." She crossed her arms too also her legs.

" Knock it off! What I want that you two are going to do, is talking with each other!" We both looked at her. Talk with each other? Why must I talk to her! I don't even want that!

" Why? Are you thinking that everything will be alright? If we talked with each other." I looked at the wall.

" Come on Gaara-kun you don't have to be mean." She pouted again to me.

" Shut up Kaiya."

" Okay, you two are going to talk with each other. And if I heard that you two had a fight again, you are both standing at the gate with your stuff. Dismissed." We both stand up and walked out of the office. And walked to my room. It was silent, and I liked it. no single word of her, just silence. But I could forget that quickly.

" So, had you still a room by yourself?" I nodded.

" But know my sister lives with you." I nodded again.

" Are you going to say something to me or what?" I gave her a glare and opened the door and let her in, and closed it behind me. I saw she was sitting on my bed, I sighed and sat next to her. She was looking at the side of Ayuki.

" So you have a relationship with my sister, ne." I sighed again.

" So what, I didn't even knew she was your sister, so you can't blame me."

" I know that, but I had called while you two were busy. " I looked at her with wide eyes.

" How did you know, I was quite so you couldn't hear me." I looked at her angry.

" But I had heard my sister… And when she told me that she had a relationship with you. " She came very close with her face and I stood up and stand in front of her.

" And what? Are you jealous now? Then you must not had cheated on me! And why did you actually do that?! Have I done something wrong to you? Was one boy not enough?!" I looked furious at her, and she also stood up and walked to me.

" I'm sorry that I had cheated on you Gaara-kun. I actually don't know why I did that. " She stood very close by me, and hold my arms. " I have missed you Gaara-kun. " Her lips were a few inches away from mine. I could feel her warm breath against my lips. " I know that I have hurt you, and I'm sorry for that. But I still love you."

" You lie, you don't love me." I noticed she was still small, but a few inches taller than Ayuki. I closed my eyes and sighed when I suddenly felt her lips on mine. My eyes shot open and looked at her. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me further. My mind went blank and didn't knew what I must do. I felt that I accepted her kiss, and kissed her back. She put her tongue into my mouth and fight for dominance. But she couldn't get that, because she could never win of me. I went with my hand through her hair and hers in mine. We both didn't notice that someone came into the room.

" WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING?! " We both stopped and looked at the person that stands in the door opening.

" Ayuki! It is not what it looks like! Believe me!" I got panicked, never in my life I got in panic. But now…

" Easy little sis, it was just a welcome kiss." She smiled but I looked then angry at her.

" A welcome kiss! You call that a welcome kiss! You two were almost making out with each other! GAARA YOUR BASTARD I HATE YOU!" I saw she was crying and ran away.

" AYUKI!" I sighed and clenched my fists. " This is all your fault Kaiya!"

" Mine fault, who accepted my kiss?" She gave me one last kiss on my mouth but I pushed her away.

" Stay away from me Kaiya!" I walked out of the room and was searching for Ayuki. Where the hell could she be. I heard that she was following me.

" What do you want Kaiya?!" I looked over my shoulder and saw she was sad.

" Because I have hurt my little sister, but I still want you Gaara-kun." She gave me a weak smile but I turned my head back forward.

" Just shut up, you don't want me. You only want me for the fuck!" I walked outside of the dorm and was looking where she could be. " AYUKI!" I looked around and felt some rain drops falling on me. I looked at the sky and saw that it was going to rain, but I didn't care about that. I must find Ayuki!

" Well, then you don't believe me. " She also looking around for Ayuki. And sighed then. "have she not a special place here to be alone?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked further. She was still following me and walked next to me.

**Ayuki's POV**

I ran crying to the parking area and hided me behind the care of Gaara, why I did that I don't know. I hated him. I hated him so much, and my sister. How could they do that to me? And even when Gaara had asked me to marry him a few months ago. But why did they kissed each other? It looks like that they know each other. Wait, so Kaiya had a relationship with him?! When she was here on school?! So Gaara was the one who had hurt her a few years ago! So he was the dangerous guy from the university!? And I have slept with him! I hold my hand for my mouth and had the feeling that I must throw up. And I did. I had a terrible taste in my mouth and was drenched by the rain, but I didn't care about that. Then I heard some voices, two a guy and girl voice. Wait those are… THOSE TWO! I hided me further behind his car and hoped that they wouldn't find me, but then I heard some footsteps getting closer and saw them in front me. I looked up angry and saw them, Gaara took out his hand but I slapped it away.

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" I got up panted a little. It was could and the wind blew hard, but I didn't care about it. I didn't care of anything.

" Ayuki, just listen to me!" He looked at me, but I gave a deathly glare back.

" No, I don't want to listen to you! I hate you! I hate you both!" I also gave my sister a deathly glare.

" But just let me explain it. " I snorted and laughed a little.

" Explain? I know what is going on here! You was the guy who had hurt my sister! You had also killed her! I don't know by what, but she was under the bruises, cuts and scratched. I don't know what you did to her, but because of you I had almost lost my sister. And she still love you?! How stupid! And stupid of me, that I had felt in love with you. And then you also cheated on me, with my dumb sister!" She had wide eyes and looked at me.

" How do you mean dumb?! And yes, he had almost kill me but I still love him! And it was actually my fault that he did that to me. But you don't know what for burden he hold!" She looked angry at me, but I ignored that.

" I don't give a fucking care what kind of burden he hold! You two had hurt me! And Gaara are you know choosing her?! Because I don't want you anymore! I hate you… forever! You two can both to hell!" I walked away and let them standing there, and walked back to my room.

When I arrived at my room I was going to the bathroom and undressed myself and got under the shower. I washed everything of me, and tried to think about something else. But it was hard to think about something else, and started to cry. Actually I want to be hold by Gaara and cry everything out, but I had also had a hate for him. but I wanted be with him. I cried harder and had made myself small in the shower and was sitting on the ground. I didn't even heard someone come in, and even that the person had opened the shower door.

" Everything alright? Why are you crying?" It had a familiar voice, but this one was a female. I looked up and saw a girl with long blond hair and had also the same face as Naruto. Wait is this his sister?! But he had never told me about his sister. Not that he must tell me everything…

" Hello, are you there?" She waved before my face and hold out a towel. She turned off the shower and wasn't even ashamed that she saw me naked, even I was not ashamed but that came because of the thoughts spinning through my head. She helped me to get up and put the towel around me, and put my hair behind my shoulders. She looked at me with a smile and caressed me a little.

" T-T-Thank you… But who are you?" I looked confused at her.

" Hi, I'm Naruko Uzumaki the big sister of Naruto. I know you know him. " She laughed and I nodded. I started to dry myself and got dressed again, but then in my pajamas.

" But why are you crying? Has something bad happened?" She looked at me with a questioning look and started to brush my hair. I was a little confused why she did that. She didn't even know me, and I her. But actually I didn't mind, it was nice that someone else brushed my hair.

" I saw my sister kissing Gaara. Who was actually my boyfriend. " I looked sad at the ground. And felt that she hugged me. I was startled, but then relaxed a bit.

" What an asshole… But do you still love him?" I cried and nodded.

" Even that he had hurt me and cheated on me." I held my hands before my face and cried harder. She hugged me tighter and tried to comfort me.

" Sssshhhh it would be alright. If you just talk with him, without your sister. Maybe it will be alright, okay not fully. But you can talk about with him, and maybe he has an explanation. She turned me around and was very close with her face. I started to blush and tried to keep her at a distant.

" You are so cute…" She giggled, and came very close with her mouth. Then the door was slammed open.

" NARUKO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I looked at the door and saw Naruto standing in the doorway. He was running up to me and pulled me against him.

" N-N-Naruto…" I held my hands against his chest and was really confused by now.

" I knew that you would chase after Ayuki. " I saw she sighed and held one hand on her hip.

" Then had never talked about Ayuki, she is so cute. " She licked her lips and I must blushing.

" Are you falling on girls?" She nodded with a smile and laughed a little. " Why, do you hate girls who are falling for the same gender?" She questioned me. And I shook my head.

" Everyone is who they are, even if they are lesbians or gay's or even bi sexual. " Naruto was still holding me.

" But Naruto how did you knew she was right here with me in the bathroom?" I looked up at Naruto and looked confused at him.

" Because, I saw Kaiya walking in the hallways and ask her that she maybe had seen my sister. I was first surprised to see her here, but I knew from Gaara that is was your sister. But then she said that she saw her walking to the bathroom, and I looked at me clock and saw how late it was. And around that time you take actually a shower. It is not that I had stalked you, but around that time I took a walk every time and saw you every time walking to the bathroom. And because I had told about you to my sister, and saw she liked you, I ran to the girls bathroom to save you, because you belong to Gaara. " When he said his name I felt silent and looked at the ground.

" I'm going back to my room. Thanks for 'saving' me Naruto." I laughed a little and gave him a hug and walked back to my room. When I was by my room I hold the handle but didn't open the door. I felt the tears behind my eyes, but tried to hold them back. I took a deep breath and opened the door and closed it, I walked straight to my bed and laid under the sheets. I didn't even dare to look at his direction, because I knew he was there and was looking at me. I got more under the sheets and tried to calm myself down, and tried to think about something else but that was hard when he started to talk to me.

" Ayuki? " I heard he was moving on his bed. Maybe trying to lay comfortable.

" Would you please listen to me?" I ignored him and tried to get some sleep.

" I know you would ignore me, but please listen to me. " I heard some sadness in his voice but I also tried to ignore that. And I heard him sighing.

" I know that I have hurt you with you sister. It was stupid of me to kiss your sister, and yes I have actually still feelings for her. " I tensed up, I knew it… And I felt some tears falling from my cheeks. " But you must know, that I love you the most, even that I still love your sister. Otherwise I hadn't ask you to marry me, but I wanted to also talk about what had happened a few years ago. " It was first silent but then I heard that he took some deep breaths. And that he was moving again on his bad. " A few years ago when we started on this university I met your sister. She was really beautiful and nice, but I never thought that she also would like me. we were also sitting in the same class, and we became close friends. Later we got a relationship, I was really happy with her and I thought she was happy with me. but I was wrong, very wrong. One day she had told me that she didn't feel well, so she was staying in her room and I went to class. And when I had the last class I thought by myself to visit her, to look how she was doing and to take care of her. Because that's what you do, for you girl or boyfriend. So I walked to her room and heard some noises out of the room. First I thought she had her television on but that wasn't, I heard her voice and that from a guy. What I even hadn't told you is… That I… I want to tell you, but I'm scared that you would be afraid of me… " I heard him sighing and didn't still answer him, every time I wiped some tears away from my face and was still facing the wall. " It sounds creepy and weird but I tell you the truth. I posses a spirit in me. Yeah I know a funny joke… But it is not a joke. I really posses that, I also have some powers from it. like controlling sand. And I actually love to collect some sand from different places. But back to the subject, when I found out she was laying with someone else in her bed I became furious. So furious that started even to attack them with my sand, but it was never my intention to almost kill your sister. I just wanted to teach her lesson to cheated on me, but it got out of hand. She was suspended from the university and also that guy. " I heard him sighing again and was stunned.

Wow… What a story, but should I believe him? And then I sighed and rolled over, and was looking him. I saw he was surprised but stay on his bed. I kicked off the sheets and got out of my bed and walked to him, I saw he was confused but I ignored it. I was still angry on him and hated him, but I also want him. It was actually frustrated. He was sitting on his bed, and went also sitting on his bed on my knees and hugged him and started to cry. He hold me tightly and heard that he also was crying. We sat there what felt for hours, holding each other tight and crying. After some minutes we looked at each other and wiped off the tears and started to laugh a little. I felt his lips on mine and accepted his kiss.

" I'm very sorry Ayuki." He said against my lips.

" I'm still angry on you." I said against his lips and he nodded.

* * *

**DRAMA! And sorry for the ones that I have Naruko let turned out as a lesbian *blush*, but whatever. I hope you like it! Please review! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! another chapter! Sorry if this chapter is short, but I had it in mind and must writing it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Ayuki's POV**

A few days has passed and I was still angry on Gaara and my sister. Although he had explained everything and had told me that he posses a spirit inside of him I was still angry. I gave them sometimes a deathly or an angry glare. The group didn't knew what had happened a few days ago, but they were surprised that my sister was back on the university. She had told them that she was worried about me and came back to the university. I laughed inside of me, because I knew it was a lie. She just came back for Gaara, although she had cheated on him, she still love him and he still love her. He also still love me, but I don't know if I could love him longer. And if I may be honest I was glad that he had told me, what had happened a few years ago. I was very angry on that someone when I saw my sister came back home, in cuts and bruises. I swore that I will hurt him for doing this to my sister, but I hadn't thought that it would be my boyfriend what also was my sisters ex. I know that he didn't on purpose but he still had did it. The past few days were a little akward, we didn't exactly know what we must say to each other, although Gaara and I has slept again together. Well sometimes separate, but we still lay together. Kaiya slept in a room with two other girls, her best friends thankfully because they sleep in the whole other dorm then Gaara and I do. Yeah for me *cough*.

Actually I don't trust Gaara not 100% anymore, because even after what had happened I saw them a lot together. They even go together to the mall! And let me stay alone in the dorm, well I had company from Naruko. She scares me a bit, but that is because she come so close and then must I blushing. But she is nice, and really a big sister figure. I found it funny when Naruko goes too far that Naruto sense that and 'save' me. Actually I see him as a big brother to me and one of these days I had said that to him, but didn't knew that I had said that out loud. But he smiled at me and was glad that I saw him as a big brother. Why is love so difficult. I let me fall on my bed again and was looking at the ceiling. Gaara was gone again to the mall with Kaiya… I hate that so much! And I'm here alone again, in this silent boring room. I flipped myself over and got of my bed and walked to the window. It was finally weekend. If nothing had happened then we were all at Gaara's house. But unfortunately we didn't go this weekend. I sighed and looked out of the window, and saw a lot of people walking outside. Because the weather was nice and that in autumn, and then I saw those two laughing and holding hands! I became angry, very angry… Why… Why… Why is he doing this to me… Why hurt he me so much… Then I heard them walking in the hallway and I turned around leaning against the windowsill and crossed my arms. The door opened and there they stood laughing and holding hands, until they saw me and let go of each other hand. And I was not happy. I walked to them angry and pushed them both at each side. I heard Gaara something saying to me, but I ignored it and walked further.

When I arrived at the mall I was looking for a shop, I was forgotten that I had no present for Gaara for Christmas. I sighed at the thoughts, but I knew he had a few presents for me and I had nothing for him. I was looking in the shop windows if I saw something nice for him, but I failed. I just didn't knew what I must give him, then I walked passed a lingerie shop. I stopped and was looking in the shop, my eyes are sparkling they had so much. I searched for some sets and sexy pajamas, when I heard a chuckle from behind me, I turned around and blushed.

" What are you doing here?! This is a lingerie shop! No boxer shop for boys!" I was really blushing and hide the clothes behind my back.

" Come on Ayuki-chan, and don't be shy about those clothes. " He said to me, but I still hide them there.

" None of your business. " My face was fully red and didn't knew what I must do. And he sighed with a chuckle.

" Were you looking for presents for me, for Christmas?" I nodded but then looked at the ground.

" But I couldn't still find something for you." I felt that I must cry but tried to hold them back. and felt suddenly some arms around me.

" Gaara-kun…" I sobbed in his chest and felt that he tried to comfort me, I noticed that some people were looking at us but we both ignored it.

" Come on, buy those clothes and we are going to drink somewhere." He wiped the tears from my eyes and I walked to the cash register and bought those clothes. " What were you actually doing in the room?" He hold my hand and squeezed a little in it.

" Getting bored because you was gone again with my sister. " I glared at him and then forward.

" Sorry Ayuki-chan, but she wanted to go to the mall for something. " He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I found it sweet how hard he tried to make me happy.

" But why are you two holding hands?" I saw he blushed a little and I squeezed hard in his hand, and heard that he hissed.

" She wanted that, she wanted that we hold hands. " I became angry and wanted to slap something.

" That bitch!" After a few seconds I became calm again and we were sitting somewhere to get some drink.

" Ayuki-chan, if you can't find something for me, I don't mind. I'm glad if I had you. " He hold my hand and gave me a kiss on my lips.

" But I want a present for you. " I pouted to him and I saw him blushing. And then I looked confused at him.

" Sorry, but Kaiya did that always pouting to me, but when you do that you looked so damn cute. " He smirked and I was blushing.

" Gaara-kun…" And I pouted again on purpose and saw him blushing again. And I must laughing.

" Ayuki-chan!" After some minutes we got our drinks.

" Gaara?" I looked at him and he back at me.

" Hn." He still hold my hand and was drinking his drink.

" Why do you actually still love Kaiya?" He was surprised by my question, but was thinking about.

" I guess, because of the looks." I gave him an are-you-serious- glare, and he nodded. I sighed and looked around.

" Sorry Ayuki-chan." I shook my head and was facing him.

" I know she is pretty, but she is also a whore." I nodded with sure, and he gave me then wide eyes.

" What?!" He didn't knew what he must believe, and actually I'm not lying but telling the truth.

" What I just said Gaara-kun she is a whore. She is really nice, but actually… You wouldn't believe me how many guys I saw at my house when she was home again from what you did to her. I think she also said the truth that she loves you, but she can't stay at one man. " I drank my drink and sighed again.

" Gaara-kun, sorry that I hurt you but…" He shook his head.

" Don't say anymore. " He gave me a smile and was also looking around. " Do you want to take a ride with me, I drove with my car to the mall." I nodded and hugged him. He put me on his lap and had his arms around my waist. We paid for the drinks and went to his car. He drove somewhere where it is a bit isolated and parked his car at the parker area. I looked him confused but was surprised when he kissed me. He pulled me on his lap and was stroking my legs. I opened my mouth so that hasn't to ask for entrance. We both fought for dominance, I know that I couldn't win of him, but why spoiling the fun? After he had won he pulled of my shirt and threw it somewhere. He kneed my breasts and I started to moan. After some seconds I pulled of his shirt and was kissing his neck and sucked on it. I got turned on when he began to moan, he lifted my skirt and pulled my panties aside. I must blushing and opened his pants, his erection was big and throbbing. I licked my lips and pushed him inside of me.

" Aaaaaaaah! Gaara-kun!" He hold my hips and moved me up and down, first slowly but then he also moved up and down but then faster and harder. I felt him really deep inside of me.

" Gaara fuck me harder! I want your cock hard inside of me!" He smirked and began at full speed, the whole care was shaking. But luckily no one was at the parker area. I pulled off my bra and brought his face in my breasts.

" Lick them Gaara-kun!" with one hand he grabbed a breast and played with my nipple. And with the other breast he licked and sucked on it. " Aaaaah!" It was a long time when we had sex again.

" Aaaah Ayuki, I can fuck you all day." I laughed and kissed him. " Me too, I can fuck you all day too." I moved what harder up and down. I hold his shoulders tight and moved also faster.

" Shall we soon go to the …" The last few words he whispered in my ear and I must blushing. He smirked at me and came inside of me. " Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" we both panted and looked each other deep in the eyes.

" Gaara-kun, I love you."

" Ayuki-chan, I love you too." His cock was still inside of me but I didn't care about that, I was glad that we had sex again. And that I have him with me. I hugged him tightly and snuggled my face into his neck and closed my eyes. He laid his head on my head and stroked my back.

* * *

**It goes a little better between Gaara and Ayuki ^_^ But i'm not fully sure what I am going to do with those three. but ah well, Please review! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys! Another chapter! hope you like it! Sorry that this chapter is short, the next will be longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Ayuki's POV**

We were back at the university and were laying on my bed. Gaara had suggested to go to a love hotel, but I had said no to him when we drove back. It is not that I don't wanted, I just wanted to back to the dorm. I felt that he stroked my back and gave little sweet kisses over my body. I must giggle and then we heard some knocking on the door. Gaara got off the bed and opened it.

" Naruko…" I was blushing and hide my face in the pillow.

" Hey Gaara-kun, is Ayuki also here?" He nodded and pointed to me on the bed. I got up and greeted Naruko.

" Hey Naruko-san, what are you doing here?" I sat on my bed and Gaara next to me, and we were both looking at her.

" Well, I…"

" NARUKO COME BACK HERE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE!" We heard Naruto screaming and came running in our room.

" Just leave them alone Naruko!" He looked at us and smiled.

" Sorry for my sister. " He gave her a glare and dragged her out of the room. Gaara and I were both stunned of what we just saw. After a few seconds we were both laughing.

" Well, I see I have a competitor. " He smiled at me and I blushed.

" I'm not a lesbian!" I pushed him on the bed and was sitting on top of him.

" I know that, so I don't worry about Naruko…" He stroked my legs and I smiled to him.

" I find it funny that Naruto always 'save' me from Naruko. I didn't knew she likes me a lot."

" I had heard from him, that you think of him as your brother. " I blushed and nodded.

" That's not bad, right?" He shook his head and was also sitting on bed.

" No, that's not bad Ayuki. " Then I got a smile on my face.

" Shall we invite Naruto here for a movie tonight? Hinata is gone this weekend because of her family, and Naruto couldn't go with her." I looked at Gaara and he nodded.

" Yeah, that is good." I kissed him and got of him.

" I will tell him." I walked out of the door and walked to the room of Naruto and knocked on it. " Naruto are you there?" Someone opened the door and saw it was Naruto. I hugged him and gave a kiss on his cheek. " Thank you for 'saving' me again. " And I gave him a wink. I saw he must blushing and I laughed. " But what I wanted to ask you is, do you want to watch a movie with me and Gaara?"

" Yeah, sure. And sorry for my sister again. I had never expected that she likes you so much. " I blushed and scratch my head.

" Haha, don't bother so much about it. I knew of my myself that I'm not lesbian and I love Gaara too much to leave him. " I gave him a smile.

" So, is everything alright again between you two?" I was thinking about and nodded.

" I hope that he will stay with me, instead of my sister. If I'm honest, Gaara is really a hot guy so no wonder that so what every girl falls for him. But my sister is a whore and wants every boy that she sees. So watch your back too Naruto. " He nodded to me.

" How late shall I come to your room?"

" After dinner you can come to our room Naruto." I gave him a smile and a kiss on his cheek and walked back to our room.

I went inside of the room and saw Gaara laying on my bed again, but now half naked. I walked to my dresser and grabbed my pajama. I got undressed and sensed that Gaara was looking at me. I was now standing in my underwear and took off my bra I put on one of my new pajama's what I had bought in the lingerie shop. It was a top with a short pants under it. I walked back to the bed and was laying on it with my head on the pillow. Gaara was laying next to me and stroked my back again. After some minutes we were laying under the sheets, and laid with my head on his chest.

" We are really lazy. " He laughed and hold me tight. " Ayuki?"

" Hm." I stroked his arm and gave a few kisses on his chest.

" I'm still sorry…" My eyes got opened and looked at him.

" Gaara, I don't mind anymore. Just don't cheat no more on me, otherwise just dump me then. " I felt he tensed up and hold me tighter.

" No way, that I will dump you…" He kissed my hair and stroked my body. And we felt both in sleep.

**Gaara's POV**

After some hours we woke up and were sitting on the bed, with us back against the wall and the sheets till our chest. Ayuki stretched her body out and yawned. " Love you Gaara-kun." I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her mouth. " I love you too." I looked at the clock and saw that it was passed 6 and we heard knocking on the door. I went out bed and opened it. " Hey Naruto. We just woke up."

" Hahaha, good timing of me!" He laughed and came in the room, and I locked it.

" So what kind of movie are we going to watch?" He looked at us both and I closed the window and the curtains.

" A horror movie." I saw that Ayuki tensed up and I must chuckle. " But Ayuki wants that you stays tonight, because she is scared of horror movie."

" But why are we going to watch a horror movie then?" He looked confused at her and she blushed.

" Because I want to try, to watch it. But I'm also scared of it. So you may sleep in Gaara's bed, but don't worry we are going to do nothing while you are here." She gave him a smile and he gave one back.

After some minutes we put on the movie and everyone sat on Ayuki's my bed, all under the sheets. It was a little akward that she was sitting between two guys. I saw she was blushing and I kissed her.

" Okay guys the movie begin!" The movie started and we were going to watch. I saw that Ayuki already dug in my chest. Naruto and I both laughed and I tried to comfort her. She hold me tight and I stroked her back and watched the movie. Sometimes Ayuki tried to watch it but then when I became scary she dug again in my chest, every time she did that we must laugh. The film took two hours. and it was ended.

" That was a great movie!" Naruto stretched himself out and yawned.

" It was scary!" She still hold me tight and I tried to calm her down.

" Don't worry Ayuki, it was just a movie. It was not real."

" I know that, but it was still scary!" She got out of bed and took a drink out of the fridge.

" someone else?" She looked at us and we both nodded. She gave us some drink and was sitting again between us.

" And have you specials plan for Christmas Naruto?" I looked at him and took a sip from my drink.

" Yeah, my family and Hinata's family are going to eat with each other. And to know each other better." I nodded.

" Okay, Ayuki stays with me with Christmas." She nodded to Naruto and smiles.

" although I have no presents for you. " She pouted again on purpose and I must blushing.

" Ayuki, I had told you do that not on purpose. " I was blushing and she laughed.

" Why? Am I turning you on?" I also saw that Naruto was blushing. And she began to chuckle.

" No…" I said shortly to her and played with her hair.

" Shall we going to sleep?" We both nodded to Naruto, and he went to my bed and got under the sheets. Ayuki and I were going to lay comfortable and I hugged her from behind. But I couldn't resist to ground her. I know it would be selfish but I just wanted to come. So I ground her lightly and slowly, and heard some words from Ayuki and tried to stop me. I hold her hands on the bed and ground further. " It will be over soon Ayuki, just let me please. " I whispered in her ear and she sighed. And so I went further and after some I came and cleaned myself in the bathroom and went back in bed again. And I saw a angry Ayuki looking at me and I just smirked at her and hugged her again from behind and we both go to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Another chapter! WARNING: LEMON**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Gaara's POV**

I woke up and was looking at the clock and saw that is still early, Ayuki and Naruto were still sleeping. I got out of bed and stretched out my body and walked to the bathroom and was going to pee. After some seconds I was done, I washed my hands and walked to my room, until I saw Kaiya walking to my direction. I was blushing, she had her sexy pajama on. I shook my head and was concentrating on the door. No Gaara, don't hurt Ayuki anymore. You love Ayuki, no more Kaiya. Then she stood next to me.

" Hey, big boy." She chuckled and I gave her a glare.

" What are you doing here Kaiya?" She was disappointed that I didn't go further on it.

" I was wondering if you was already awake." She held my arm and rubbed her breasts against it. Damn!

" Yes, I'm awake so? What do you want Kaiya?" She pouted to me but it had no effect on me, at least not anymore. I freed myself from her and want to open the door, when she pushed me against the wall and looked angry at me. Wow, what the hell is wrong with her.

" You will regret this Sabaku No Gaara. I will have you! Why is it my little sister! Yes, I know I have hurt you but you didn't even give me a second chance! " She began to cry, and that's still a weak spot of mine if someone cried were I care about. I sighed and dragged her to somewhere. She was looking confused at me, but say nothing. It was a strange idea, but we sat private. I opened the cleaner room and took her with me. I closed the door and put on the light. She was wiping off her tears and then hugged me.

" Please take me back, I can't hold it anymore Gaara! I want you! I want you inside me!" My eyes got wide and couldn't believe what I hear.

" Kaiya calm down!" I hold her wrists and was looking angry at her.

" But I want you back!" I sighed and let her go. " No, I have Ayuki now! And it is not my fault that you have messed up! " I gave her a glare and she also did to me.

" You love her very bad do you? I was afraid of that…" She stood close in front of me and grabbed her phone. " If you really want that nothing happens to her, then you must listen to me." I snorted. " Why should I listen to you Kaiya?" She smirked. " Because of this, your little sweetly girl, is actually a very naughty girl." I gave her a glare and she let me see a video. My eyes were wide of amazement. There I saw Ayuki, surrounding with guys who she gave all of them a blowjob or a hand job. She was covered in cum and It seems like she enjoyed it, but she isn't she hates it. I could see it in her eyes, that's why she called me a pervert on the first time she saw me, when I accidently saw her panties. That's why she thinks every boy is a pervert when they talk about porn or think about sex. That's why she is afraid of boys. " Remove that video immediately! Kaiya I warn you!"

" And what will you do at me, attacking me again? Come on, if you just listen to me, then this video will never reveal. Thus Gaara-kun. Have sex with me." I slapped her in the face and she felled on the ground. " Remove it now!" I saw her phone laying on the ground and grabbed it. " Give it back!" I shook my head and walked angry away. " Screw you Kaiya…"

" Gaara!" She screamed but I ignored her and walked back to my room and locked it when I was inside. And saw Ayuki sitting on the bed.

" What were you doing with Kaiya?" I was surprised but I shook my head. " Nothing to be worried about Ayuki-chan." I came on bed and I kissed her. She kissed me back and smiled then. " I love you!" I smiled at her. " I love you too." I came back in bed and hold her tight. My poorly Ayuki-chan, why did they did that to you? " Gaara is something wrong? I can feel it." I was looking at her and I sighed and got up again. "I have discovered something terrible." She was looking confused at me, and I told her to get dressed and she did so and I got also dressed. I leave a note behind for Naruto if he wakes up, and walked with her to my car.

We were both sitting in the car but then on the back seat. I sighed again and took some deep breaths and then I let see Ayuki the video. I saw her tears falling down her cheek, she held her hands for her mouth and cried hard. I felt so terrible, that it hurts inside of me.

" You sister wanted to reveal this if I didn't listen to her, She want sex with me and thinks she will get it if she do this. And to be honest I have slapped her, very hard. Because I was so angry on her. " I put her on my lap and caressed her.

" It was when she came back home… When all those guys came, and she wanted that I joined them. I was still a virgin but they wanted that I gave them a blow job or a hand job otherwise they would rape me, but the sex got they from my sister. First I thought she didn't knew them, but she knew them damn right. It was horrible Gaara… Every day they came. Until I had call the police. And it was finally over, my sister had asked me every time for forgiveness but I was not sure to forgive her." She took some deep breaths and swallowed a few times. " Actually is my sister very sick, every boy she likes she want sex with it. She is sex addict. And I will believe that she had really loved you, but her illness make it worse. " She looked at me and wiped off her tears, I nodded to her and I hold her very tight against me. " It will be alright Ayuki, I have her phone so no one will ever know." I gave her sweet kisses and she tried to laugh.

" Can we go back?" I nodded and walked with back to the room. When we were back in the room was Naruto still sleeping, I put the phone somewhere and laid in bed with Ayuki. " My sister will do anything to get the boy what she likes. And with her illness she want have sex with every boy so what." I nodded to her and stroked her hair. " But you Gaara, you was the only one she really loved, I could see it at her and how she acted. She had talked a lot about you, but she said never a name or how they look like, because she thought that I will steal them from her." She laughed a bit and sighed then. " Take some rest Ayuki, you are tired." I gave a kiss on her forehead and she went to sleep again.

The weeks has passed by and it was almost Christmas. We had now Christmas holiday, the whole holiday we stayed at my house. We had decorated the tree with Kankuro and Temari, even my father helped us with decorating. Ayuki had a sexy black skirt on with a long sleeve on the back with a reddish shirt where you could see her cleavage. I must hit Kankuro several times because he was peeping every time at her. Temari must laugh, even my father must laughing about Kankuro. Only Ayuki was not happy with that, and I know why not. I calmed her down and said that it was just a joke something. She sighed and decorated further, she had also her hair loose what I loved to see. I helped her with the tree and gave sometimes a kiss on her mouth. Every time when I did that she must blushing. After we were done with decorating we all sat at the warm chocolate with whipped cream. For the first time we had a nice Christmas, and I think that it because of Ayuki is. I had also told my father that I had asked Ayuki to marry me. First he must think about it but gave the permission. He was even surprised that Ayuki asked him to give her away when we are going to marry. I saw he must blushing but nodded to her.

She was happy and told us that her parents were dead, by a car accident. We were all silent but she said that we don't have to worry. She smiled at us and I hugged her. I was so glad with her, but Kaiya I found that she was very silent now. After that I found out about the video she had still tried to get with me in bed, but I refused her every time and she was very angry about it.

" Gaara…" I looked at her and gave her a smile.

" Yes, what is it?" She smiled back and gave a kiss.

" Is something wrong? I had called you a few times." I shook my head.

" Sorry I was thinking about something, Don't worry about it." I still hugged her and she held her hand by my cheek. " Shall we go to my room?" She nodded and we walked upstairs to my room and I locked the door. And saw that Ayuki pulled of her heels and was sitting seductively on the bed. I undid my blouse and crawled over her on the bed. She place a leg between my legs and pushed it more up. I growled and knead her breasts, she began to moan and pulled of my blouse. I also pulled of my shoes and we crawled more to the headboard. I stroked her stockings and spread her legs, we were both panting and looked with lust at each other. She pulled of her shirt and also her bra, and pushed me on my back. She also pulled off her skirt and was sitting on top of me she threw her skirt somewhere in the room like her bra and shirt. She sat now only with her black stockings and panties. I licked my lips and was also sitting and knead further her breasts and kissed in her neck and bite a little bit in it. She hold me tight and moaned harder, she let me stop and got from the bed she undressed further and was than fully naked. She came back on bed and undressed me further. We kissed each other and I stroked her thighs and turned her around, I lifted her butt and thrust myself full in her. She screamed it out and thrust further. She hold her pillow tight and began to moan. I gave a few deep thrusts in her and flipped her over. I pushed her legs more to her and took her deep, she also held her legs and moaned harder.

" Gaara! Deeper! Deeper!" I nodded to her and I took her deeper, we were also both sweating and smiled to each other.

" Ayuki-chan…" I did a few thrust again and laid her on her side and was laying behind her. I lifted on leg and came again once in her and thrust further.

" hah…hah…hah…hah…hah…hah…" She had one hand on my cheek and I kissed her, I let her held her leg and knead with one hand her breast. I teased her with her nipples and bit in my lip. I looked shocked at her and she must laughing.

" Don't tease too much with my nipples Sabaku No Gaara." She giggled and I must also laughing.

" I'm very sorry Moriyami Ayuki, are too nice to not tease them." And teased them again. She sighed and I thrust faster.

" Gaara, I'm going to cum!"

" Me too!" I gave a few thrust and we both came. I hold her breast tighter and she held her leg higher. I pulled myself out of her and laid on my back. Ayuki was laying on her stomach and stroked my hair. We were laying on the sheets naked and were smiling to each other. And I saw she closed her eyes and slept. I must laughing and got of the bed and dressed myself and was watching television but not to loud.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


End file.
